Lost Memory
by serenityrain2233
Summary: okay every one this story contains Serena from sailor moon she has lost her memory and ends up with Kagome and Inuyasha but she meets Sesshomaru and things change her memory starts to come back who is Sesshy to serena read and review peoples!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Memory**

**What would happen if Serena lost her memory after the battle with Galixcia? **

**What if the scouts lost her and she ended up far across town where there was another shrine where Ray's cousin's family took care of it.**

**Serena wakes up dazed with a head ache she looks around and it looks like a park she mange's to get to a bench to sit down people all around pass her bye but one woman stopped and asked her if she was all right.**

**Are you all right my dear? The woman asked the girl.**

**I… I don't know… Serena replies to her.**

**What is your name? The woman asked her kindly.**

**I… I don't remember… Serena quietly spoke.**

**Oh my… well dear I'm not going to just leave you here come home with me and I'll get you something for your head ache and you can rest.**

**Serena got up and followed the woman to her home where they walked up what seemed to be a thousand steps to what looked like a shrine.**

**This way dear the woman spoke to her as she opened the door and sat her on the couch in the living room.**

**Moments later a girl came through the door.**

**Mom!! I'm home! did you get the things I needed today so I could leave when Inuyasha gets here!**

**She walked into the living room to find a girl with blond hair.**

**(Who is this?) Kagome thought to her self.**

**Oh I there who are you? Kagome asked the girl.**

**Serena just stared then said I can't remember.**

**Oh Kagome dear this is a girl I found today in the park on my way to pick your things up that you need and well I brought her home I couldn't leave her there her not knowing who she was. Kagome's mother said as she walked into the room with some aspirin and handed it to the girl. Could you take her up to your room dear so that she could rest?**

**They both turned to look at her and she had already fallen asleep.**

**Poor thing I wonder where she belongs? Kagome's mother said out loud.**

**Kagome dear I'm stepping out to go get your things now so will you watch out guest till I get back she asked her daughter as she walked out the door.**

**Sure mom no problem. Kagome said to her mother. **

**It wasn't long till Souta came home from school.**

**Hey sis who's the girl on our couch?**

**Mom found her today and brought her here to rest.**

**Man why does she have to be sleeping in the living room I wanted to play my game.**

**He spouted off to his sister.**

**Well because that's where she fell asleep so why don't you just go to your room and play your stupid game. Kagome spouted back at him.**

**He mumbled something as he stomped up the steps.**

**Kagome then felt some kind of energy in her home it was powerful what ever it was she looked at the girl who had fallen asleep from exhaustion on their couch.**

**(Could this energy be coming from her?) Kagome thought to her self she stared at the girl for a few moments when a voice surprised her and made her jump.**

**Are you ready to go yet Kagome?**

**Jump, fall to the ground. Inuyasha! Why did you do that?**

**Do what? He replied.**

**Scare me like that. She said.**

**Well you looked pretty intense there and didn't know how to let you know that I was here. So who's the girl?**

**Kagome glared at him as she got up off the floor. (Man this girl can sleep though anything.) I don't know my mom found her and brought her home.**

**What do you mean found her? Inuyasha asked with one eyebrow up.**

**Just what I said mom said that she couldn't remember who she was so she wasn't going to just leave her in the park so she brought her here.**

**Inuyasha looked at the girl in question. Why were you staring at her like you were when I came in any way Kagome?**

**I don't know I guess she's intriguing to me that and I felt something coming from her. Kagome looked away from him closing her eyes.**

**Really like what? He asked her.**

**I don't know how to explain it I have felt this energy before but I can't remember where.**

**Inuyasha just stared. So then are you ready to go or not? He asked almost annoyed with her.**

**I can't leave till my mom gets back she asked me to watch her and besides she went to get the stuff I need like your ramen noodles. Kagome said with a protest folding her arms and turning her back to him.**

**Okay then I guess I'm stuck here waiting. He said as he turned with a huff and went up stairs to see what Souta was doing.**

**In the mean time Kagome went up stairs to take a shower think that the girl sleeping on the couch would remain that way but was wrong. Serena woke up and decided that a walk around the grounds wouldn't hurt while walking she saw through a crack of what looked like and old abandon shed something shinning so she walked up and opened the door there was an old well in there.**

**(What is a well doing in a shed?) She thought to her self then she saw it again.**

**What is that? She walked over slowly then bent over to pick it up it was glowing in her hand.**

**Inside Inuyasha had gone down stairs to find the girl gone minutes later Kagome walked into the room with wet hair. **

**Where is she? Kagome said with a panic.**

**I don't know don't look at me she was gone when I got down here. Besides wasn't your job to watch her?**

**Shut up Inuyasha we got find her! With that Kagome was out of the house looking for her and Inuyasha was sniffing the air then they both saw that the doors were open to the well. They ran as fast as they could when they got there they saw the girl had picked up a stone of some kind and just saw the tale end of the glowing.**

**What are you doing in here? Kagome asked the girl.**

**The girl looked at her and smiled the warmest smile either one had ever seen before.**

**I'm sorry I was just out walking when I saw this stone here shining through a crack in the door I didn't know I wasn't suppose to be in here.**

**It's alright I was just worried where you had gotten off to that's all. Kagome said reassuring her.**

**Hey can I see that stone you got there? Kagome asked**

**Sure I don't see why not. The girl replied as she handed it to Kagome.**

**Kagome looked at carefully then handed it pack to her.**

**It's very pretty you can keep it if you want. She said to her.**

**Serena… she said as she started out the door then stopped.**

**My name is Serena… she continued then walked out the door.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another.**

**Did she just say that her name was Serena? Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha nodded.**

**Does that mean she remembers who she is?! Kagome said excited then ran after her leaving Inuyasha behind at the well.**

**(Why would she remember her name here and after she picked up that stone not to mention why would that stone be here of all places?)**

**Inuyasha went inside to see Kagome's mother home and packing her bag.**

**Oh hello there I'll have Kagome all ready to go soon.**

**Take your time. Inuyasha said as he passed her by going into the living room.**

**Inuyasha where have you been? Well any way it turns out that she doesn't remember anything her name just popped into her head suddenly.**

**Yeah… well I think that maybe that stone had something to do with it.**

**Really, why is that Inuyasha? She questioned **

**I don't know it's just funny that she only remembered after picking that thing up. He said with and attitude.**

**The phone rang.**

**Hey sis the phone is for you it's Raye! Souta shouted through the house.**

**Raye why would she be calling me? She said going to the phone. Hello Raye what's going on? Oh that's horrible… you're looking for her now… but you haven't found her yet… well I don't see why you called me Raye what can I do? I mean you're the fire reader. Look Raye I wish that I could help really but I'm getting ready to leave for a while and I don't know when I'll be back. Are you mad at me? Okay then I hope you find her… bye Raye.**

**What the heck was that about? Inuyasha asked annoyed.**

**That was my cousin on the other side of Tokyo her best friend has come up missing she wanted me to help her but I told I couldn't. Kagome informed him as he stood there baffled.**

**And what did this cousin think you could do any way? He asked.**

**Well she thought that if we both put are abilities together that we could find her.**

**She happens to be a fire priestess at her family shrine. Kagome explained to him as he stood there not knowing what to say.**

**Boy this priestess thing runs in the family don't it. He said with an attitude.**

**She gave him a glare that could have killed if looks could do so.**

**Then Kagome's mother let her know that all was packed and she was ready to go.**

**They walked through the kitchen Inuyasha picking up her bag they walked out the back door hoping they wouldn't be seen by Kagome's guest, but sure enough she spotted them through a window and decided to follow them she watched them go into the shed where she was told no one was permitted in and thought it weird so she then followed. When she got there they were gone.**

**Hey where did they go? She looked inside the well there was no one there.**

**Then decided that, that was the only place they could have gone so she jumped in not knowing what would happen.**

**She then looked up to see the sky above her.**

**Ah this is weird where am I? I can see the sky. She began to climb up then reached the opening and realized that she wasn't in Tokyo any more.**

**Wow what is this place? She said walking around.**

**In the woods Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.**

**What is it Inuyasha? She asked**

**Kagome you won't believe this but I think your guest followed us. He said turning around.**

**That's impossible only you and I can travel through the well. She said following him back to the well.**

**Sure enough when they got there they saw her walking around the well trying to figure out what was going on.**

**What the heck are you doing here!? Inuyasha yelled at her and she quickly turned to face him.**

**Oh hi there I… ah… well followed you… she started the obvious.**

**How did you get here? Kagome asked her with great wonder.**

**I well jumped in the well just like you duh… she said to her wondering why all the questions.**

**Well you're going right back where you came from said Inuyasha taking her hand and dragging her into the well. There he said rubbing his hands together as if getting dirt off of them then heard a voice.**

**Hey I'm still down here!!! **

**She didn't go through? Inuyasha go get her right now! Kagome yelled at him.**

**When Serena was brought out of the well Inuyasha sat her down not very gently I might add.**

**I guess you're stuck here then you might as well come with us. Inuyasha said huffing off. (Who the heck is this girl any way?) He thought as he walked the two girls following. **

**When they got to the village every one stared at the new face that was with them.**

**Kagome child who is this young girl that is with ye. Keade asked as she walked up to her and Inuyasha with Shippou following her.**

**Oh some one new to play with. Shippou said grabbing Serena's hand to go play.**

**Wait Shippou! Kagome said but it was too late they were off Serena looking rather confused.**

**Well every one there you have it my first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Yes there is more coming up I just don't know when it will be up when ever I get it typed up I will put it up. Well bye now every one and please don't forget to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Things get interesting **

**The rest of the after noon they all watched the strange girl play with Shippou and Kirara she seemed to be enjoying her self.**

**So you say this girl doesn't remember but her name that just happens to come to her? Miroku questioned Kagome who was now looking at him.**

**That's right she is strange, I feel so calm around her like I've always known her.**

**Kagome said then looked back at Serena playing.**

**What do you think about her Keade? Sango asked the older woman.**

**Kagome is right there is something about this girl. She stated to every one gathering there attention. She holds powers that are unknown to me but I do not believe her to be harmful.**

**They all looked at the girl.**

**Ha! I don't see what is so special about this girl she doesn't look that powerful to me. Inuyasha spouted off.**

**But looks can be deceiving Inuyasha when the girl starts to remember ye will find out how strong she is. She is here for a reason just like Kagome for you said she did not return through the well.**

**But Keade what could the reason be? Sango said to the old woman.**

**I believe that time will tell. She said.**

**In other words you don't know do you. Inuyasha said crossing his arms the old woman glaring at him.**

**It was getting late and every one was now in there huts sleeping every one but Serena when she thought every one was asleep she got up and walked out side the moon was high in the sky she leaned against an old tree and sighed closing her eyes.**

**Mean while Inuyasha was still out and about when he saw Serena leaning against his tree looking up at the moon then when she closed her eyes the moon shown on her revealing a crescent mark on her for head.**

**(What the heck? Where have I seen that mark before?) Then it clicked.**

**That's the same mark Sesshomaru has only his is blue.**

**Serena heard him. I know your there Inuyasha.**

**He gasped at her words her tone seemed a little different than earlier today.**

**He slowly waked over to her.**

**What are you doing up so late? He asked her.**

**She gave a half smile. The moon called me out here. It's strange but I feel connected to it some how. I wish I could remember. She hung her head.**

**Hey you'll remember in time. That's what old Keade said. Inuyasha told her soft spoken.**

**I can see why Kagome likes you Inuyasha you're not as tough as what you let on.**

**You have a soft side. I did remember something today while playing with Shippou and Kirara.**

**Really what was it? Inuyasha asked intrigued.**

**Well I was I a park playing with a little girl with pink hair who looked just like me and there was a man with black hair there I could almost see there faces.**

**Wow it must be hard not remembering anything about your self. Inuyasha spoke.**

**Well I better get some sleep now. Serena said as she walked away and back into the hut.**

**The next day they all set out to find the last remaining shards of the Shikon jewel.**

**It wasn't long it seemed till it was evening and they set up camp all the girls going to a near by spring Sango and Kagome got right in while Serena took her time.**

**The girls watched her slowly take off her close and saw the bruises and then saw a wound that had just started to heal on her upper left hand shoulder.**

**The two girls looked at one another and knew even if they asked where she got that wound or bruises she wouldn't remember.**

**Not to far away in the bushes was a peeping tom named Miroku.**

**Who liked what he saw but was shocked at the condition Serena was in.**

**So you like what you see there Miroku? Can a voice behind him.**

**Oh Inuyasha it's you I was just making sure the girls were okay. He defended his self.**

**What ever you were just interested in that Serena girl. Inuyasha said looking away with his arms folded.**

**Oh yeah then why are you here Inuyasha and don't tell me it was to stop me you wanted a peek to didn't you? Miroku said to Inuyasha then seeing his face turn pink because the monk had been right.**

**Well any way I wonder where that wound came from and all those bruises? Miroku wondered and also got Inuyasha to think about it as well then they headed back to camp and sat down Shippou was curled up with Kirara at the base of a near bye tree.**

**It wasn't to long after the girls came back Serena being quiet.**

**Then she felt something then Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air.**

**What is it Inuyasha? Miroku asked ready to fight.**

**It's Sesshomaru. What the heck is he doing around here any way? Inuyasha said.**

**It was then that he appeared to them. Then Inuyasha smelled the blood it was coming form his side. Sesshomaru looked his brother in the eye with out a word pleading for his help then he fell to the ground.**

**They were all shocked what or who could have done this to Sesshomaru.**

**Serena watched everything who was this Sesshomaru he looked like Inuyasha but he also looked like some one else she once knew.**

**Kagome banged up the wound then Inuyasha came over to her as she gave a sigh.**

**Well is he going to be alright? He asked her.**

**I don't know Inuyasha this wound is strange. She let her head drop in almost defeat.**

**It wasn't made by a sword that much is certain. Miroku stated.**

**Yes but whom or what did this Sesshomaru isn't one to be defeated not like this any way. Sango said to every one as they sat around the fire.**

**Serena got up and walked over to Sesshomaru and he slowly opened his eyes.**

**Serena. He whispered her name as he saw her then closed his eyes again.**

**(How did he know my name?) She looked at his wound then something struck her she has seen this before but where and on whom a memory flashed in her mind it was of a man who was injured badly and she was crying over him.**

**She looked around and something inside of her told her that Sesshomaru was not going to make it if she herself didn't do something. She didn't know what to do so she just placed her hand on the wound and a pink light sealed up the wound.**

**Wow how did I do that? She said every one turning around to see.**

**Kagome went over to her. How did you do that?**

**All Serena could do was look at her hand.**

**Inuyasha smelled something in the air it was head straight for Kagome and Serena.**

**He grabbed Kagome as he did Sesshomaru opened his eyes and grabbed Serena they both got the girls out of there just in time the trees were sliced in half crashing to the ground.**

**When the two brothers landed they put the girls down to find a woman in gold floating in mid air.**

**Who the heck are you? Inuyasha yelled at the woman as she floated to the ground.**

**This is the person who injured me. Sesshomaru said to his brother while keeping Serena behind him.**

**The woman laughed. Well I see you lived through my attack on you, last of the moon kingdom. **

**Inuyasha looked at his brother shocked to here this then looked at this woman who would dare try to destroy the only family he had left.**

**I'll ask again, who are you? Inuyasha glared at her with his hand on his sword ready to draw it.**

**My name is Galaxia and I'm after the remaining descendants from the moon kingdom and he's the last in this time after he's gone I will return to the future and take care of that brat of a moon princess and those that follow her.**

**Sesshomaru heard this and realized that the girl behind him was from Kagome's time and she had to be the one she was talking about but had no idea she was here.**

**For Sesshomaru felt the girl's energy the power that came form her hands was that of his mother. (She has to be her.) (My sister Serena she looks just like my mother.)**

**Inuyasha was tired of all the talk and drew his sword rushing Galaxia. She in return drew a sword Sango and Miroku tried their attacks on the woman as well she deflected each one then Kagome drew an arrow, Serena watched this and something came back to her the stance she took was that same as one of the girls she saw in her dreams. Kagome let it go her arrow got stuck in the targets arm causing Galaxia to go after her Sesshomaru took on the woman who dared to try and kill him and threaten to destroy his mothers family. **

**Sesshomaru! Serena screamed. Every one watched the lord of the western lands he was loosing.**

**That's not possible my brother has never lost to any one. Inuyasha said in shock.**

**He watched his brother get thrown to the ground Serena rushed to his side.**

**Galaxia got a good look at the girl.**

**You! It's you but how did you get here! She yelled as she went to attack her Sesshomaru putting up his sword in time to block the blow meant for Serena.**

**Get out of here now! Sesshomaru growled at her. Inuyasha get Serena out of here now! He yelled at his brother.**

**He's protecting her? Why would he do that? Kagome asked openly.**

**As Inuyasha took Serena by the arm she refused to go then watched Galaxia about to finish off Sesshomaru.**

**No! Let me go! Inuyasha! She then pulled and she broke free. I remember everything now! Galaxia! Stop!! Right there! She pulled out her crystal then said.**

**Moon eternal power!! Before every ones eyes she transformed into sailor moon.**

**Just as Galaxia's blow was to hit Sesshomaru she stopped it with her scepter.**

**Your fight is with me Galaxia. She said with a look on her face that was not like her it was a face seeking revenge.**

**So you decided to make your self know sailor moon. I took you for a coward.**

**Galaxia spoke to her.**

**She smiled at Sesshomaru letting him know it was alright now. She then pushed Galaxia back then extending her hand helping him up off the ground.**

**You and the others can not fight this fight Sesshomaru he looked back at his brother and his friends then walked towards them.**

**What the heck is going on Sesshomaru? Inuyasha asked his brother. Who is she?**

**He closed his eyes, my sister Inuyasha.**

**You're just going to leave her to fight alone. Kagome asked him.**

**No I'm not leaving her but you have to understand this is her enemy and we no nothing about her this is her fight not ours.**

**He turned to watch his sister that he lost so many years ago when his mother's kingdom had fallen to the evil queen Beryl.**

**The battle had begun and Serena had a sword that just appeared in her hand.**

**A half and hour went by and she began to tier out giving Galaxia the advantage.**

**You are weak Sailor moon! And this time your friends aren't here to give there lives for you.**

**Serena hit the ground and before any one knew it the sword Galaxia held in her hand was in Serena's shoulder where it had been before.**

**They heard the scream from Serena and Sesshomaru swiftly went to retrieve her.**

**It must really hurt the second time around princess now I will get your star seed.**

**She said then in a blur she was gone. And in the safety of the group the blood was poring out on to the ground.**

**You can't escape me that easily princess I'll just kill then all! She yelled as she went to strike every one in her path. **

**No! Moon Crystal! Protection!! A flash of light so bright appeared no one could see when it was gone so was Galaxia and Serena had passed out from the amount of blood that was lost not to mention she used a great deal of energy fighting.**

**Alright every one here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy it and a big thank you to all that reviewed then next chapter I have no promises but hopefully to marrow.**

**So read and leave a review please thanks bye now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Tree**

**The Tensaiga Tetsusaiga mystery revealed**

**Later that night the others were around that camp fire sleeping except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.**

**So she's your sister? I never knew you had a sister. He said to his brother looking into the flames of the fire.**

**She died not long after your mother Inuyasha along with my own mother.**

**He also was looking into the flames as Inuyasha took a glimpse at him.**

**She looks just like my mother you know Inuyasha. I will not loose her again. He said narrowing his eyes thinking about the events of the day then looked over at her she was in bad shape and they didn't know if she would make it or not.**

**She's going to be alright I know she is. Inuyasha said as he looked at her then at Sesshomaru. Hey Sesshomaru she's your half sister and you seem to care about her why is you despise me your half brother. Inuyasha asked his older brother not expecting and answer then his brother closed his eyes and spoke.**

**I do not hate you as I let on Inuyasha, in all this time I let you think that I wanted to kill you when my intent was merely to teach you.**

**Inuyasha thought about that comment and remembered there were times that it did seem like he was protecting him and trying to teach him things.**

**Sesshomaru then got up from where he sat looked over at Serena then started to walk off. I'll be back shortly I need to be alone.**

**A half hour later Inuyasha had fallen asleep then heard some one talking and he opened his eyes it was Serena he rushed over to her she was sweating and breathing harder than what she was.**

**What's wrong Serena? He asked her gently.**

**Where is Sesshomaru? Her eyes closed.**

**He went off to be alone for a while why?**

**She opened her eye she didn't have to say a word Inuyasha knew what she was going to say to him.**

**Find him quickly please he needs to use the Tensaiga. The last word came from her mouth and she was back asleep then was off to find his brother.**

**(She knows about Tensaiga but how?) He thought to himself following his brothers sent. It wasn't long till he spotted him. **

**Sesshomaru! He yelled to him as he ran up to him.**

**Sesshomaru jerked his head with a shocked look on his face.**

**Inuyasha, what is it? Sesshomaru asked with concern.**

**Serena asked me to find you she said that you needed to use Tensaiga. With this news they both headed back as fast as they could. When they got there every one was a wake and Serena was just barely hanging on Sesshomaru rushed to her side and everyone backed away form them.**

**This isn't good the wound isn't healing at all and infection has begun her temp is up as well. Sango told the others. **

**My medications aren't working either. Kagome said to Inuyasha.**

**She can't die. He said with his eyes cased to the fire's flames.**

**Over by where Serena and Sesshomaru were Serena took his hand with tears in her eyes smiling at him lovingly.**

**I'm glad you mad it back before I… she was cut off.**

**You will not die. He said pulling Tensaiga from it sheave.**

**The sword of healing, you remember it can work with my powers. She spoke to him.**

**He nodded in response.**

**Then you know what you have to do. She said and he thought about it.**

**You can't think about it or you will not do it. She said to him in pain.**

**Every one watched wanting to know what he was going to do as far as any one knew it could only be used on the dead to bring them back then it happened with out a flinch from him he ran the sword into the wound and Serena screamed in pain.**

**What the heck are you doing?! Inuyasha yelled at his brother.**

**Quiet! Sesshomaru yelled and he started to concentrate on the task at hand.**

**Look every one the wound is starting to heal. Kagome noticed and spoke.**

**Sesshomaru pulled the sword out the wound was completely sealed up leaving every one astonished. Serena was now comfortably sleeping trying to regain her strength.**

**Sesshomaru put his sword away then gently touched his sister's cheek and walked away.**

**I had no choice to do what I did. Sesshomaru froze staring into the fire as everyone looked at him.**

**You mind telling us what the heck just happened here. Inuyasha said utterly confused.**

**Inuyasha! Calm down he'll tell us when he's ready leave him alone. Kagome spouted off to him. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. We understand that you had to save her any way could we just never knew Tensaiga could be used like that.**

**It cant was all that came from his mouth. He turned and looked at the girl standing next to him who was in shock at his words along with the rest of them.**

**Then how did you? Sesshomaru cut her off and spoke.**

**The Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga's powers are increased when the silver crystal is near both swords' have unknown abilities that have never been revealed because only the power's of my mother's crystal can reveal them. It was my mother who gave the swords there powers the sword of healing and the sword of protection. Yes father had them forged by Totosai but father also knew that queen Serenity of the moon kingdom could provide the swords with the power that neither man nor demon could over come. You see it was not just my fathers sword at work here tonight the crystal which is possessed by Serena my sister is what really was at work here.**

**Are you saying that, that crystal can make the Tetsusaiga's power stronger? Miroku interjected.**

**That is what I said isn't it monk? Sesshomaru replying to the monk's question turning to face them and looking at the sleeping princess not to far away.**

**Well every one here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it yes I know it's a little short but I hope to get out another chapter tonight things are getting interesting huh well leave a review and I'll see about the next chapter well bye now… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Revealed Feelings**

**There was a reason for my actions tonight it was her wish that I did what I did she knows that her enemy will return soon and she was in no condition to fight. Sesshomaru said to the others no we should get some rest she will be fine now.**

**He started to walk away when Sango stopped him. But we saw that her enemy was destroyed.**

**How many times have we thought Naraku Dead? He said as he continued into the woods not far from his dear sister.**

**It wasn't long till every one settled down and went to sleep. When day break came Inuyasha thought he was the first to wake up but Serena has beaten him she was up and looking at the sunrise off in the distance leaning against a tree. Inuyasha quietly walked up behind her.**

**Inuyasha is it wrong to want revenge?**

**(Where did this come from?) He thought to himself. Hey how did you know that I was even here? **

**As a warrior you tend to pick up things like that. She answered his question.**

**She smiled weakly at him. You didn't answer my question.**

**Oh well… that is… I don't know what to tell you.**

**Is it wrong to want to stop fighting? She asked him then again looked at the sun rise sadly.**

**What kind of question id that? He asked her.**

**I'm just tiered that's all. I just don't want to fight any more. She closed her eyes. I don't have a reason any more she took every one away from me.**

**Inuyasha looked at her. You have your brother Sesshomaru.**

**That maybe right now but what about when I go home I'm alone I don't want to be alone. A single tear fell from her eye. **

**What happened to the girl from last night? He asked her.**

**That girl has been dead a while now. I just want to be a normal girl.**

**Bye this time Kagome had walked up and heard her last words which left Inuyasha speech less.**

**Serena I know how you feel. Kagome said walking into the sunlight for the two to see.**

**Kagome what are you doing here? Inuyasha said to her.**

**I noticed that you two were gone so I thought you might be here. Inuyasha, can I talk to Serena alone? Please I need to talk with her about something. Kagome calmly asked.**

**Sure but what could you possibly have to talk to her about? He asked as he walked away seeing the glare on Kagome's face.**

**What is it Kagome? Serena asked.**

**What I was going to say to you was I know how you feel you know about having to fight. She said as she walked up beside her. It's beautiful isn't it the sunrise.**

**Serena looked at her and it finally dawned on her that she looked like her friend ray who was also a priestess sailor mars.**

**Mean while in the trees Inuyasha stuck around to listen then.**

**Inuyasha what are you doing? Sesshomaru asked him.**

**Quiet I'm trying to hear the conversation. He said to his brother.**

**(What could be that interesting?) He thought to himself then listened himself.**

**So how do you know how I feel? Serena asked Kagome.**

**Well I'm like you in away Serena I didn't ask to be a priestess or the reincarnation of Kikiyo having the Shikon jewel inside of me.**

**Serena's eyes went wide. Are you serious? **

**Yes, that's right. She said looking at the blond. I also know why you came here to watch the sunrise. **

**Oh really and what reason is that? Serena said to Kagome sarcastically.**

**You were saying good bye to this world. Kagome said to her and she turned form her as if she were mad.**

**You're just like her! She said folding her arms.**

**Like who? Kagome asked.**

**Like my best friend Raye. You look like her too. She said as her head feel in sorrow.**

**Raye you know Raye she's my cousin oh my you're the friend she called me about just before we came here! Kagome said shocked as she finally put two and two together.**

**You mean she's alive? Serena's eyes went wide almost ready to cry at the thought.**

**Yes she's alive in fact all your friends are alive. Kagome said as Serena turned form her in utter confusion.**

**What's wrong Serena? Aren't you happy? Kagome questioned her.**

**Sure I am but… Kagome cut Serena off. You still don't want to fight do you? **

**Look Kagome there is one thing you must understand as long as I and the silver imperil silver crystal exists there will always be some one out there wanting us for their own prepossess and I don't know if I can do this any more.**

**Look Serena you are a princess the heir to your mothers throne you are the only on that can revive her kingdom. Don't you understand everyone is counting on you Serena? Serena what was the real reason you erased your memory?**

**I… I uh… something happened to me my dark side came out when I battled Galaxia.**

**Your dark side you have one of those? Kagome questioned her.**

**Everyone has one Kagome even you. You don't let it get the best of you. You hide it away so no one can see and you are very good at it.**

**Kagome smiled at her. I guess you're right about that but I don't understand?**

**My crystal reacts to my feelings and I was hurt that Galaxia had taken away all that I held dear to me I lost control and was going to take her life with out remorse. I rarely take a life I can always see the good in people and I try and bring then back killing is a last resort.**

**What stopped you then? Kagome asked.**

**I saw what I was about to do it was the good I felt in Galaxia that really stopped me in a last effort I used all the crystals power after that I can't remember.**

**Here is another chapter again its short sorry about that it's hard to type I cut my finger at work really bad. I hope this chapter makes sense. Well review please I hope to make the next chapter longer well bye now…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Deal**

**Kagome just looked at her in disbelief at the girl in the trees the two brothers heard the same thing and couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru thought how could his sister the one that was so pure of heart that he remembered loose control like that.**

**Inuyasha watched his brother's reaction to this and it was clear to him that he was shocked.**

**Kagome what is it? Serena asked her. Your not afraid of me now are you?**

**No it's not that. It's just that it sounds like… Kagome paused not sure of how to finish her.**

**Sounds like what? Serena asked. This conversation had gathering much interest in the trees above.**

**Well from what you described it sounds like it was a completely different person doing theses things. Kagome said looking into the girls eyes.**

**But I remember doing it Kagome. Serena said to her.**

**You said it was like you couldn't control yourself right. Well can you remember any other time that this happened ever?**

**Serena thought about it for a while then she looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes, no never she replied.**

**Kagome smiled then hugged her. I think I know what's going on and maybe I can help you.**

**In the trees: Inuyasha what is Kagome talking about? He questioned his brother.**

**Don't look at me I aint gotta clue. He said with an attitude wondering the same thing. (Could it bee that his Kagome could see something that they couldn't?)**

**Kagome what is happening to me? Serena asked.**

**Kagome again looked into her eyes then closed her own then she began to glow.**

**Up in the tree tops Inuyasha was taken aback by this he had no idea that Kagome's powers had become so strong this impressed him greatly. He noticed Sesshomaru's reaction he looked intrigued as well.**

**Serena watched the priestess with wander. When Kagome opened her eyes she spoke.**

**There is another person living inside of you. Kagome looked away with that the glow disappeared.**

**What do you mean there is some one else inside of me? Serena asked.**

**You invited her in she asked and you gave her permission she gave you power when you were weakened. You wanted the pain to end and took the opportunity she took over. Kagome said to her.**

**Who is she? Serena asked.**

**Her name is Cosmos that's all I know it was her that was going to kill Galaxia not you, she was going to finish what was started she knew you yourself couldn't do it your heart was to weak to do what needed to be done. Kagome said solemnly.**

**So what your saying is that she's inside me to help me do something that I'm totally against. Serena said with a little anger. So why wont she leave I don't want her there.**

**Serena thought for awhile then spoke. It was her that erased my memory wasn't it?**

**Kagome nodded.**

**What else do you know? Please you have to tell me. Serena said all but begging.**

**She wouldn't let me that far all I know it what I told you, but there has to a reason why she did it. Kagome said. I know I got it she wanted your pain to stop so she probably thought if you had no memory of the ones you loved then you would have no pain any more. She wanted to ease your pain and sorrow she's not bad but I don't think she realized what the power of the crystal would react with her own it's her that can't control herself.**

**Serena hung her head. Then Kagome said. Listen Serena this is going to be tough I wont lie but you yourself are strong you just have to believe in yourself when you face Galaxia again if she fears that you are in danger she will come out again.**

**Serena looked at Kagome then hugged her tight. Thanks a lot Kagome you know Raye would have done that same thing for me only she would have asked the fire to tell her not how you did it.**

**Kagome looked at the blond with confidence. You are very close to Raye aren't you Serena?**

**Yeah she's my very best friend even though we fight all the time but she puts me in my place and tells me stop my wining what she doesn't know is I only wine to annoy her. Serena giggled at that thought.**

**Yeah Raye can be a real pain I know that from experience. By Kagome sating those words the two girls were laughing so loud together.**

**Above the two laughing girls the two brothers were at a loss for words.**

**Did we miss something here? Inuyasha said to his brother.**

**I don't know exactly what your Miko did for her but I'm glad she did, I'm glad to here her laugh again. With that said Sesshomaru smiled a genuine smile.**

**Inuyasha was shocked at this. Ah Sesshomaru your smiling it's kinda creeping me out. Inuyasha said to him backing away, but in his mind was glad to see it, it meant that his brother was changing right before his eyes he was no longer the hard cold hate filled brother he had always known. **

**To think that it all started with a little girl named Rin and was now that his sister was back in his life it was almost complete. Inuyasha couldn't believe that Serena could have this much of an impact on his brother.**

**Two more days went bye and no sign of Galaxia or Naraku which in away they were all glad for Serena but when it came to Naraku they needed to find him for he had the last remaining shards they need to complete the Shikon jewel.**

**Sesshomaru stuck to them like glue not leaving Serena's side till one night after everyone was settled in Sesshomaru told us he needed to go which shocked every one. He waited till Serena was a sleep then took off into the night.**

**The next day they awoke to find Serena gone.**

**Where is she?! Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**She knows not to just wander off I'm sure she's around here some where. Miroku stated.**

**Lets find her before Sesshomaru comes back and thinks we lost her. Inuyasha said walking deeper into the woods.**

**Lurking around was Naraku.**

**Well I wonder who is of great value to lord Sesshomaru that their all worried about finding them.**

**Behind Naraku's back appeared Galaxia.**

**Well I could tell you. Galaxia said with a smirk.**

**And who might you be? Naraku questioned.**

**Your knew alley that is if your interested. She said turning her back to him.**

**(This woman had great power who is she?) He thought to himself.**

**Why not start by telling me your name then I might consider it.**

**My name is Galaxia and I am from the future the same as that Kagome girl with that Inuyasha you despise so much. You see I came here thinking that my enemy was gone for good do I came here to try and rid the world forever of the moon kingdom blood.**

**Your talking about queen Serenity's kingdom aren't you? The foolish queen who ultimately used all her power and strength giving up her life in hopes of her daughter would be reborn here on earth one day.**

**The very same her daughter was reborn and she is now here traveling with Inuyasha. **

**Wait you said that you came here to depose of the moon kingdom blood who remains when I know that every one perished in the attack.**

**Galaxia smiled evilly. (He doesn't know about Sesshomaru interesting)**

**You know this person well he has engaged you in battle many times it would seem.**

**I'm surprised he hid this from this world. She said to Naraku seeing his eyes narrow. Yes Sesshomaru is quite the revile wouldn't you agree Naraku? **

**His eyes grew with great interest. All though he was barely a match for me if that moon brat hadn't interfered he would no longer pose a threat. She said gripping her hands into fists.**

**This moon girl you speak of is in fact the heir to the moon kingdom? **

**Galaxia nodded in response.**

**(Then she possesses her mothers power I could use this woman here to obtain the princess and her crystal then I will control them both it would only be a matter of time before I could get the Shikon jewel from Kagome.)**

**I'll take you up on that offer of become allies Galaxia. He then said and had her follow him to his castle not far from them.**

**(Now I know Sesshomaru's connection to that missing girl she must be his sister.)**

**Little did Naraku know that Serena could see his castle, her crystal allowed her to for some reason. That's where she had wandered off to feeling the evil that was coming from that area. She soon returned to the others.**

**Where have you been? Kagome asked.**

**There is a castle through the woods that way I felt the evil so I went to check it out I came across this castle it was dark looking and I knew that I should come back here and tell you.**

**Every one looked at one another.**

**Sounds like Naraku's castle. Miroku said **

**They all took off in the direction Serena said it was in.**

**Inuyasha and Miroku ran faster than the others but what they didn't expect was Serena ran just as fast if not faster than them. Then she suddenly stopped seeing something they couldn't. **

**What is it Serena? Miroku said to her.**

**We're here. She said changing her gaze to the castle.**

**I don't see anything. Inuyasha said with smugness about him.**

**Miroku put his hand up sure enough there was a barrier. Serena you can see past it can't you? He asked her.**

**She nodded in response. Serena can you use your power to get us through? **

**Possibly I never accentually went through the barrier I only looked through it.**

**Oh great so she comes to get us and she can't get through herself. Inuyasha folded his arms.**

**Hey Inuyasha I don't think that's fare I mean you try and get through. Serena said to him almost whining.**

**I have gotten through his barrier before. He said boasting.**

**She looked at Miroku. Then why do you need me to get through?**

**Because Inuyasha can't always get through the barrier and it takes a lot of his power to do so.**

**Shut up Miroku! Inuyasha yelled.**

**Kagome and Sango along with Shippou and Kirara finally caught up to them.**

**Looks like there all arguing about something down there. Sango said as she noticed the three.**

**Well we better get down there and find out why Kagome solemnly said.**

**Fine I'll try it okay! Excuse me… Serena walked past Inuyasha with her head held high. Moon Eternal power!! She transformed.**

**Kagome looked and was shocked she knew that Sesshomaru would not be happy at all with this. Serena was still a little weak from her previous battle with Galaxia.**

**Inuyasha! What did you do and say to her! Kagome yelled.**

**Why do you suppose it was me? Inuyasha said and every one looked at him.**

**Inuyasha you know she's not 100 she's still weak from her injuries. Sango said to him.**

**Hey it was Miroku's idea for her to try and get us through the barrier not mine. He said crossing his arms and turning away from the group leaving then all to look at Miroku.**

**Well every one there is your next chapter sorry it took so long I hope you like it it's kind of a filler well as always review please, and a big thank you to all those that have reviewed I really appreciate them they help me continue well again thanks every one keep the reviews coming. Bye now…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Love revealed**

Kagome yelled at Serena stopping her from using any of her power.

"_But Kagome what if I'm the only one that can get us through**?"**_She questioned it was then Sesshomaru had arrived finding there location.

"_What is going on here_?"Sesshomaru questioned.** "**_Don't you think Naraku knows that we are here?"_

"_What that's impossible"?_Inuyasha said.

"_My brother don't you understand anything Naraku wanted Serena to find him I believe he and Galaxia are now working together he'll want Serena and her crystal."_

"_Why else do you think she was able to find his location and not you?"_ Sesshomaru boldly said to his brother.

"_So we need to come up with a plan."_ Miroku interjected.

Out of no where a fog began to rise no one could see not even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha an energy beam was aimed right for Serena and no one was able to see to save her but then out of no where a figure jumped in and saved her just in time leaving the barrier down revealing Naraku and Galaxia.

"_You missed how did you miss?"_ Galaxia hissed at Naraku.

Then it was revealed that sailor moon was saved by a girl in similar clothing.

Serena opened her eyes to see a familiar face while every one else stared.

"_Uranus!"_ Serena Yelled with surprise.

"_It's nice to see you to muffin."_ Uranus said with a smile.

"_How did you get here?" _Serena asked.

"_Pluto told us you were in trouble so she sent me to help you."_

Uranus said as she looked around.

"_Where are the others?"_ Serena asked.

"_She could only send me at the moment" _Uranus said to her. _"Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." _Serena replied.

"_Who the heck is this?!" _Inuyasha questioned.

"_This is Amara, sailor Uranus." _Sesshomaru announced to the others glaring at her.

"_Sesshomaru so you are here." _Amara said also glaring leaving every one puzzled.

They both had the same stare about them the same coldness.

"_Amara thank you for saving me." _ Serena said as Amara looked down into her eyes her arms still around her as if to protect her from the others around.

"_Princess it is my duty, we all thought we lost you forever I'm so glad you are safe." _ Amara took her into an embrace not taking her eyes off Sesshomaru.

"_Is it me or do these two seem to have issues?" Kagome whispered to Sango and Miroku._

"_Great just grate! Naraku and that Galaxia woman are gone!" _Inuyasha yelled.

Amara looked at Inuyasha. _("He has to be Sesshomaru's little brother.") _Amara thought to herself and grinned.

"_Well Inuyasha that is your name right you maybe willing to risk my princess's life but I'm not this problem you have with Naraku has nothing to do with us we are leaving. Come Serena lets go." _Amara took Serena by the hand and started leading her away from the group.

"_Amara let me go! Listen to me! Stop!" _ Serena protested.

Sesshomaru grabbed Amara by the shoulder. _"You're not taking her any where." _

Amara released Serena's hand. _"Back off Sesshomaru we don't belong here"_

"_Stop and listen to your future queen arrogant girl." _ Sesshomaru said almost engaged.

"_Amara listen to me Galaxia is here she is our problem well my problem." _ Serena said hanging her head.

"_I see, Princess forgive me." _ Amara took a knee in front of Serena.

Serena nodded then Amara arose. They all headed back to camp not one word was spoken but there were looks exchanged.

Hours later that day Serena and Sesshomaru snuck off to talk to one another only telling Kagome where they were going not wanting Amara to find out and come looking for them.

In the woods:

"_Serena do you know why Amara takes the attitude she does with me?" _ Sesshomaru asked Serena not looking at her.

"_No why Sesshomaru why does she?" _Serena asks.

"_Then you don't fully remember everything." _He said closing his eyes.

"_There are things I have never fully remembered from my life on the moon." "But I remember more and more with each passing day with the help of the silver crystal."_

She turns and sits on a nearby log and gave a sigh Sesshomaru smiles at her and follows her sitting with her.

"_Amara feels that I am a threat that is why she wanted to leave right away." _Sesshomaru took her hand into his.

"_I don't know why she would think that?" _Sesshomaru kissed her hand as she said those words. _"I mean you would never hurt me I know that." _Serena finished.

"_It was when we were just kids we had a crush on one another I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." _ Serena smiled at his words.

"_What you're trying to say is that we were in love right." _ Sesshomaru froze at her words. _"Sesshomaru I can see how some one would fall for you, you are quite hansom."_

He stood up and she followed then he took her into an embrace then lifted her head looked into her eyes.

Kagome had gotten worried and went looking for them and this is what she came across.

_("What is Sesshomaru thinking?") _Kagome thought to herself. _("He's not going to kiss he is he?") _Kagome covered her mouth.

"_You still love him don't you?" _ Sesshomaru spoke.

"_Yes you know I do nothing and no one can ever change that" _Serena said.

"_Well then we should return before Amara thinks the worst." _He took her hand into his and they both began back to the camp. Kagome came out of where she was hiding and headed back as well.

"_Where were you Kagome?" _Sango asked her as she sat down.

"_Hey that's a good question where were you?_ Inuyasha asked.

"_Just out walking. Why do you want you know?" _Kagome said.

Serena looked over at her as she sat down the look on her face Serena realized that she saw Sesshomaru almost kiss her. _"She knows how Sesshomaru feels about me." _

Serena couldn't look at her she went off by herself.

"_You were gone a long time that's why?" _Inuyasha said. _"So where were you?"_

"_Like I said I was just taking a walk." _Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha looking at Amara not to far away.

Night fall came and sleep was upon every one. Kagome was troubled by what she had seen and got up walking not to far from the others she came up on Sesshomaru.

"_I know you saw us earlier today Kagome." _Sesshomaru said wit ha calm having his eyes closed.

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to see you like that and I'm not meaning to disturb you right now so I'll go now. I won't tell a soul I promise." _Kagome said and turned to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"_I believe you when you say that you won't tell but you must understand something." _He said to Kagome as he was drawing her closer to him. _"Understand that my feelings for my sister were just as a child just seeing her again brought back those feelings and memories for me I know that she is my sister and only that Kagome." _The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was a look she had never seen before it was a look of love for her.

_Kagome I know that you and my brother are together but I have had theses feelings for you for a long time now. I believe that I Love you Kagome and it's alright that you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know how I feel."_

"_Sesshomaru I…" _ Kagome froze not knowing what to say or what to do then it happened Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. It was a pleasurable event and it caught Kagome off guard a part of her thinking it was Inuyasha then she pulled away as quickly as possible.

"_I always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you dear Kagome." _ Sesshomaru left her to then go to bed thinking about their shared kiss. _("What does this mean? Does this mean that Sesshomaru really loves me? Can I break his heart? Should I act on this?_

_It's not like Inuyasha has said that he loves me or even acted on it. Oh what should I do?") _With that last thought Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Well every one here is your next chapter sorry for the delay I haven't been feeling the best lately and have been so tired like right now so I hope what I wrote made sense I have to get something out to you I wont have much of a chance this week end to write anything so I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think about the changes if you like or don't like I'm trying peoples well bye now… oh and please leave a review I really need them it might encourage me to come up with chapters faster…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**The truce**

The next day when every one was a wake Kagome avoided Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to the best of her ability and Serena avoided Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Is it me or are Kagome and Serena Acting funny this morning? Sango asked the monk sitting next to her watching the two.

"_I think your right there Sango it's like there purposely avoiding certain people in our group."_ Miroku replied giving a sigh.

"_Hey you guys what's wrong with Kagome?"_ Inuyasha asked the two sitting around watching things unravel.

"_We're not sure we were just talking about that."_ Sango said to the annoyed Inuyasha.

"_Well what ever it is it has to do with Serena as well she's acting the same way."_ Miroku pointed out to Inuyasha.

"_Really Serena is acting the same way?"_ Inuyasha said.

Amara came over to the group. "_Does any one know what's wrong with Serena she's not herself?" _

They all looked at one another then back at her.

"_I take it that you all have noticed then."_ Amara stated to the group.

"_We have been discussing that fact we only noticed because Kagome is acting the same way."_ Miroku pointed out to her.

"_That's funny you know. Well I suppose she saw something she wasn't suppose to."_ Amara said then paused closing her eyes. "_I swear if he's done anything I'll kill him."_ She finished.

"_Who are you talking about?"_ Sango asked.

"_Who do you think? Sesshomaru of course who else would it be"._ Amara told the group.

"_Why would my brother do anything with his sister?"_ Inuyasha barked at Amara.

"_I see he doesn't tell you every thing."_ She laughed. "_You see Sesshomaru had a thing for her as a teenager that's why I act the way I do around him he should have not acted on his_ _feelings so long ago."_ She closed her eyes and turned from them walking towards Serena.

"_I don't believe it Sesshomaru actually loved some one at one time."_ Inuyasha said.

"_That explains a lot to why Sesshomaru acts the way he does and why he always controls his feelings."_ Miroku said and Inuyasha looked around for his brother not finding him any where.

"_Serena what's going on with you why are you acting strange today?"_ Amara spoke to her.

"_Don't take this personal Amara but I feel weird with you here."_ Serena said to her.

"_It's because of Sesshomaru isn't it?"_ She said narrowing her eyes.

"_Look Amara yes that's part of it because you are too protective I've grown up a lot I'm not that little girl any more that you first met I can take care of myself!"_ Serena yelled at Amara.

Amara was taken back by her words and she knew deep down her princess was right.

"_Look Serena we trusted and believed in you to defeat Galaxia and now I find out that you couldn't do it and you wander why we feel the need to watch over you_." Amara was harsh with her words. _"And I see how you can take care of yourself you didn't think that_ _you could hide that wound of yours did you?_ _So where was your brother Sesshomaru_ _when you received it?"_ She poked at Serena.

"_He was already injured and…"_ Serena started then was interrupted.

"_So let me guess you used your power to heal him then you yourself weren't strong enough to take Galaxia on right."_

Amara and Serena's conversation was now getting loud to where every one could here drawing every one in to listen Sesshomaru not far away hearing the conversation.

"_That's not fare of you to say you weren't there you have no idea what I went through you all left me alone! You left me alone you face her all by myself so don't you dare come to me like this accusing me!"_

She stopped herself realizing what was happening this wasn't her talking at all it was Cosmos lashing out she herself would never have talked like that to Amara she cared to much for her to do so.

"_Serena are you alright?"_ Amara was worried knowing that the Serena she knew would never talk like this.

Kagome ran over to her realizing what was going on with her.

"_Serena calm down please."_ Kagome used her powers to try and calm her down.

"_What is wrong with her?"_ Amara was worried.

Sesshomaru came from where he was listening to what was being said he saw Serena she was shaking.

"_Well you might as well know that during her battle the first time with Galaxia she excepted help from a being called cosmos who took control over her during that battle she's the one who caused her memory to vanish and now is trying to take control back."_

Sesshomaru stated to the tall short haired woman that held a grudge against him.

"_You two should really try and get along for her sake or I'm afraid the other person inside of her is going to break free and I won't be able to stop it"._ Kagome said to the two standing two feet from them.

They both looked at the girl who was on the ground then looked at one another they then silently agreed to try and get along for Serena.

It wasn't long still Serena was back to normal then they started back on their journey to find Naraku and Galaxia since the two of them disappeared from Naraku's castle.

They walked for what seemed hours then came across a village who kindly offered them a place to stay at there shrine that had many rooms. Sango and Kagome along with Kirara took a room then Amara and Serena took a room then the guy's all shared a room.

"_I don't see why we all have to share and the girls don't." _ Inuyasha complained.

In Serena's room Amara looked at her wandering what was going on in her head at that moment worried about her princess not helping to think about that what happened to her could have been all there fault. The out solders had been selfish in there act to protect the planet and failed then to protect their princess. With Amara deep in thought Serena was sitting against a wall with her eyes closed.

"_Serena why is that Kagome looks like Raye?" _Amara finally spoke trying to get her mind off what it had been thinking about.

"_Well all I know is that they are cousins Kagome is a priestess just like Raye." _ Serena said.

"_A priestess just like Raye, but I sense that she's different." _ Amara said.

"_Yeah she is different she cant read the fire like Raye, Kagome holds the Shikon jewel." _Serena said almost in a bragging sense.

"_She's that priestess the one from prophecy of the ancient writings." _ Amara was shocked.

"_The one in the same but I feel that once all the shards are collected and put together she's going to stay here." _Serena said with a smile.

"_What makes you say that Serena?" _Amara Asked.

"_When you're in love you will do anything to be with that person am I right?" _Serena said smirking at Amara.

"_The sad thing here is that Sesshomaru loves Kagome but Kagome loves his brother Inuyasha who still has feelings for another but he does love her and doesn't want to really admit it." _Serena went on about the love triangles going on with in the group.

"_And you figured all this out on your own while you've been here with them?" _ Amara was impressed.

"_I told you I'm not the same person I once was Amara." _ Serena said as she lay down on the mat on the floor.

_("She really has changed something we never wanted really but maybe it's for the best for her to be our future Queen. Although I don't think this was suppose to happen?")_

Amara smiled at her princess then got up and walked out side the room then made her way outside to think about things and going for a run was the best way she new how to sort things out after her run things would seem more clear to her.

She ran as fast as she could she was like the wind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched her with fascination along with Miroku. When she returned they were waiting for her.

"_Is there something I can help you with?" _She asked the three men.

"_So what were you trying to run from?" _Miroku asked.

Amara lifted one eyebrow. _"What makes you think I was running from anything?" _ She said calm like with a smirk. _"I'm just like Serena I never wanted this life but one day I had no choice and I chose to finally except who I was and my destiny. Look I cant help but feel responsible for what has happened to my princess my actions along with three others coast us our lives not even stopping to think about what would happen to Serena we all had such faith in her that we knew she could beat Galaxia with out us. We never thought anything like this would happen. Serena herself is the only one that can rid herself of Cosmos. I have heard of this sailor scout from sailor Pluto who is the guardian of time this Cosmos is sailor moons ultimate form but she isn't suppose to exists yet she from a far off future we don't even know if Serena is this Cosmos or not Pluto isn't allowed to reveal that information to any one." _ Amara said leaving them in shock to this revelation.

"_So what you're saying is that she could be fighting herself." _ Miroku interjected.

Well here is another chapter I know it's not much longer than the last one but I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think the reviews help me decide which way the story should go right now I'm so writing blind because no reviews for the last chapter I really want to know what you all are thinking oh yes I want to thank storylistener, skye668, KagomeSMercury, xfilesoc, megirl1778, fox, Mysterious Miko of Moonlight…, CaariMilRod, and Kayla. Thanks so much for all your reviews and please continue to tell me your thought bye now…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**The evil appears **

Every one thought about the possibility that Serena was in deed fight herself which would explain why Cosmos is able to stay where she's not wanted with in Serena's body.

When the four returned to the village together Serena was out side playing with Shippou and Kirara.

"_Hey Sesshomaru why isn't Rin with you?" _Inuyasha asked his brother.

"_Ah Un is bringing her along with Jacken." _ He said to his brother Amara staring at him with wander watching him walk towards the others.

"_Who is Rin?" _ She asked Inuyasha.

It was then every one heard a little voice yelling.

"_Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!" _a little girl was calling to him then ran into him arms as he knelt down.

"_Oh Lord Sesshomaru I missed you so much." _Rin said to him as he let go and got back up.

Serena and Shippou saw this and ran over to see her.

"_Well who are you?" _Serena asked the little girl.

"_My name is Rin what's your name?" _Rin polity asked.

"_My name is Serena." _ Serena said as she stared at her reminded of her own future daughter Rennie she smiled at her.

"_It's nice to meet you Rin." _Serena said.

"_Hey Rin want to play with us?" _Shippou asked Rin looked up at Sesshomaru he gave the okay then they went to play Shippou dragging Serena with.

Amara followed by Inuyasha and Miroku approached Sesshomaru.

"_So you have a little girl Sesshomaru that is surprising. I don't think you realize what that did to Serena seeing her." _ Amara said watching the four playing remembering the last time she saw Serena playing with Rennie.

"_What the heck are you talking about she looks fine to us?" _ Inuyasha spouted off.

Sesshomaru looked at Amara then at Serena and Rin.

"_Yes tell us why Rin would upset her." _ Sesshomaru almost demanded.

"_Rin looks the same age as our future princess the queens daughter she came from the future for protection when Serena was 14 years old she was apart of Serena's life from that point on returning home every so often till Galaxia."_ Amara stopped there no other words were needed they knew what had happened. This angered Sesshomaru to think her only daughter were taken away by that Galaxia woman the one that's after her this woman would pay one way or another he vowed in his mind.

Kagome had heard this and walked up to them.

"_Sorrow and sadness follow her around; she knows as long as she and her crystal exist there will always be some one after her and that power." _ Kagome said drawing every one's attention.

"_And what do you know about it?" _Amara asked Kagome. "_She always has a smile on her face when ever I see her." _

"_You really don't know her at all then. She wanted to give up I talked with her and reminded her that she has people that are depending on her, she really isn't a fighter at all she hates it mostly because the ones she cares about get hurt." _Kagome watched Serena with Shippou and Rin.

Amara and Sesshomaru watched them as well.

"_Well that's enough of that I'm not staying around here watching them all day."_

Inuyasha said walking away Miroku following hours later they could be found bathing in a spring near by. No one knew where they had went and Serena headed to the spring Kagome and the others were going to but Serena went on a head she heard voices it was Inuyasha and Miroku.

"_So Inuyasha what do you think about Serena?" _Miroku asked.

"_If you're wondering if I find her attractive your wrong Miroku." _Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"_Oh come now it's just us two Inuyasha." _Miroku said pushing the issue.

"_Well maybe a little." _Inuyasha admitted.

"_I knew it I saw the way you looked at her earlier today." _Miroku said.

"_Shut up Miroku! You know that I love Kagome." _Inuyasha yelled.

"_Oh so now you admit that too huh." _Miroku said with a smirk. _"So when you going to tell her your feelings Inuyasha she needs to know." _

In the mean time Naraku was watching his prey as she walked closer toward him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"_What is it Inuyasha?" _Miroku questioned getting his clothes on.

"_Naraku." _Was all he said jumping out of the water and getting on his clothes.

Serena after hearing what was being said was walking away no knowing who was lurking about she heard a noise and turned around still waking only backwards then that's when it happened Naraku had grabbed her covering her mouth.

"_Oh sweet princess there is no need to struggle I'm not going to hurt you." _Naraku spoke to her. _"I only want you to realize how much your friends cared about you, you see they only cared about themselves and not about what would happen to you if they carelessly through away their lives." _Naraku slowly uncovered her mouth.

"_You're lying! They all gave their lives protecting me!" _Serena shouted at him.

"_Is that true? Then why did you except Cosmos into your body? Didn't you want to end everything and live a normal life? Wasn't that your wish?" _Serena stood there confused thinking on the words of Naraku who was spinning his trap.

Mean while Sesshomaru caught Naraku's sent and realized Serena had gone ahead of the other girls, Amara noticed his behavior and when he left she followed.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were to finally finish of Naraku once and for all.

Inuyasha and Miroku met up with Sesshomaru.

"_Where is Serena?" _Sesshomaru questioned.

"_She's not with us." _Miroku said.

"_She was headed to the spring she went ahead of the girls." _Sesshomaru's heart sank along with the other two.

"_Naraku had her" _Slowly came from Sesshomaru's mouth.

"_You don't know that for sure!" _Inuyasha yelled.

"_Sesshomaru's right I can feel it." _Amara Said revealing herself. _"She's in pain what kind I don't know."_

"_How is it that you know this?" _Miroku questioned her.

"_The silver crystal links us all to her the crystal it's self amplifies our powers and we can also each solder can give their power to amplify the crystal." _Amara explained.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment and remembered that the crystal could also increase his swords power along with his brothers now a plan was developing but first they had to find Serena. They all ran though the woods till then they came upon voices.

It was Naraku and Serena it looked like they were just talking.

"_Naraku leave her alone!" _Sesshomaru said angered.

"_Ah Lord Sesshomaru so nice of you to join us she's all yours." _Naraku said as he through Serena into him.

"_What have you done to her?" _Sesshomaru demanded.

"_You'll find out soon enough why do you care so much Sesshomaru, she's a human oh yes that's right that pathetic human you hold there is your sister. You know she can easily be controlled I know all about her thanks to Galaxia I know things you don't know there fore it wont be long till she's completely mine. _Naraku said then disappeared.

_("What has he done to you?"") _Sesshomaru thought inwardly. He carried her back to the village the others following him he took Serena to her room and laid her down then sat beside her. Amara walked in the room.

"_You know you don't have to stay here." _She spoke as she sat down on her mat.

"_I'm not leaving her side." _He said to her as he leaned against the wall.

"_Why don't you just admit that you still love her?" _she said with discussed.

"_Alright then yes I do but only as my sister and nothing else Serena made me realize that I love another." _He said to her smugly closing his eyes with a smile.

"_Oh really and who might that be Sesshomaru?" _ She said smiling at him.

"_You know I can't tell you that." _He said to her with a grin on his face.

A feeling hit her, what was this feeling she wondered was she starting to care about Sesshomaru? Why did she even care who he loved any way? She sat there in deep thought. Could it have been she herself had been in love with him and that was why she felt that way towards him because he didn't feel the same about her? It wasn't long till Amara had fallen asleep he watched her head fall he went over and lowered her down on to the mat and covered her up then smiled. He sat there and thought to himself. When did I start to care about her? Then looked to his sister then walking back to her side.

Serena had woke up and saw Sesshomaru sitting there by her side he had fallen asleep then something triggered inside her head she grabbed her head in pain Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"_You're a wake, Serena are you alright" _he asked her at those words Amara opened her eyes to witness her princess transform along with Sesshomaru.

"_Serena?" _they both questioned.

The girl before them had silver hair her eyes were off and cold her dress was black with a blue interior and outlined in blue.

"_Cosmos is that you?" _Amara asked.

Serena held an evil smile upon her lips.

"_Why do you assume that I'm Sailor Cosmos?" _Serena replied.

_("Naraku did this to her") _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"_Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." _Serena said to them walking to the door.

"_No! You're not going any where Serena." _ Amara shouted at her.

"_And who is going to stop me you? Don't make me laugh I beat you once don't make me do it again." _She said as she continued to the door she walked into Sesshomaru.

"_Your not leaving to go to Naraku I will not loose you to him." _He said taking her bye the shoulders.

Her gaze got colder than before which gave Sesshomaru the shivers.

"_I suggest you let me go or I will be forced to do you harm." _She said as she looked at him. Sesshomaru was taken back by her words she sounded like him cold and heartless. He then let her pass him following her outside wondering what Naraku did to her to make this change.

"_No! Princess!" _Amara screamed falling to her knees. Every ones light of hope was now in the hands of the enemy she had failed in her mission.

Sesshomaru watched her as she ran back into her room and he followed her.

"_What are you doing?" _he said to her watching her rummage through her things.

"_I failed in protecting her and the only way we're going to get her back now is if we have another silver crystal. I have to get in contact with Pluto right away she'll send Rennie through the time gate I'm sure of it." _ She then pulled out a communication device Pluto responded and Amara told her the situation and agreed that Rennie should join her but she would be the last person able to pass through the time gate with out facing any punishment.

Well every one here is chapter Eight I'm so sorry it took me this long I'm having trouble with writer block because I changed the story when I had Amara enter the story line and I hope this chapter makes sense I know I always ask but hey I really want to know that way I can watch what I type and the way I type it so tell me what you all think I made this one a little bit longer this time well bye now hope you all enjoy. Please, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Enter Minnie moon and the prince of the Earth**

It was dark outside not one but two figures landed in the shadows from the sky.

Amara waited for the arrival of her future princess but where was she. The morning approached and still no sign of her she paced back and forth in her room Sesshomaru watched her along with the others.

"_Lets just go and get her back with out this person were waiting on. We don't need them Sesshomaru and I are strong enough to handle it." _Inuyasha spoke.

"_No you don't understand yes you have your swords but her power can well they wont work on her." _Amara said.

Then the door opened and a girl with pink hair appeared in the door.

"_Amara!" _The girl said running into her arms.

"_Rennie you're here but where and when?" _Amara said embracing her tightly.

"_So Amara why did Pluto send me here I thought of all people you could get Serena home safe?" _Rennie said while pulling away looking up and into the eyes of the older scout.

"_Because little one Serena has been over taken bye an evil and left to be with the enemy." _Amara spoke.

"_What that can't be, not Serena." ("That must be the reason mama's been acting strange in the future.") _Rennie said and thought to her self.

Every one looked at the little girl with pink hair it was strange she looked like Serena.

"_So… Amara… who is this girl?" _Kagome asked.

"_Yeah don't tell me she the one that has come to help she's just a little kid."_ Inuyasha smarted off.

"_You know mister doggy ears it's not nice to judge a person by there size! Besides I didn't come alone!" _Rennie spouted off right back at him.

"_Rennie who came with you?" _Amara asked.

The door opened at her words and there stood the future king.

"_Darien Pluto let you through?" _Amara was surprised.

"_Yes Amara she thought is best that small lady not travel alone to this time." _Darien answered Amara's question.

He looked around the room and saw a face he never though he would have ever seen again.

"_Sesshomaru your looking well" _Darien said as looked over every one else in the group.

"_I could say the same about you Darien considering you're supposed to be dead." _Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"_Alright so you two know each other too." _Inuyasha said.

"_This is Serena's betrothed he's also the prince of this earth and future king as well." _Sesshomaru said walking over to him and bowing down on to one knee.

"_I'm here to serve you prince." _

This shocked every one especially Inuyasha for Sesshomaru bowed before now one in fact he demanded it form others.

Darien nodded his head giving the sign that it was alright to rise when Sesshomaru arose from his position Darien asked to speak with him in private what about no one knew then when they had returned the subject at hand was discussed.

Bye this time Rennie, Rin, Shippou and Kirara had all fallen asleep.

"_Darien do you think Rennie is up for this she's still young and she would be fighting Serena of all people."_ Amara asked Darien who looked back at Rennie.

"_You mean that little girl is going to fight Serena how do you expect her to do that?" _Inuyasha asked.

"_She is stronger than you would expect Inuyasha you see she also carries the silver crystal and can transform as Serena does, but this would mean she would be facing her own mother and I don't know if she can handle that." _Darien said to the others leaving them all shocked at this news.

"_Mother, but how is that possible?" _Sango asked.

"_Rennie is form the 30th century she is mine and Serena's future if something happens to either of us her and our future will cease to exist if we don't help Serena soon it could effect the future." _The sadness could be felt in his words as he looked at Rennie missing his love terribly.

It wasn't long till every one was asleep Darien stayed awake wandering where his love was right now and if she some how she could feel him.

"_We're going to find her I will not let you down" _Sesshomaru said walking up behind him.

"_Sesshomaru we have to not only because I love her with all my being but there is so much at stake." _ Darien said to Sesshomaru as he looked up at the moon hanging in the sky.

"_Do you think we should have told them that if we're not careful she could destroy everything?" _ Sesshomaru said while the wind blew through his long silver hair.

"_No I don't think that's a good idea at the moment. I can't believe this is happening again." _Darien said hanging his head.

"_What do you mean again Darien?" _ Sesshomaru said looking at the prince of the earth confused.

"_We have been through this with Rennie she was under the influence of the black moon she herself almost destroyed this earth but it was Neo queen Serenity that made her remember then the both of them destroyed the Death phantom we almost lost them both that day." _Darien said as he looked away from Sesshomaru.

"_Darien get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us to marrow." _Sesshomaru said to the prince standing outside looking up at the sky Sesshomaru watched him walk back in the room and close the door. Then he to looked up to the sky for an answer of what to do for the first time he didn't know. _"What is it that you want Inuyasha?" _Sesshomaru said still looking up.

"_What is it with you and that Darien guy?" _Inuyasha asked his older brother.

"_It was before your time Inuyasha his father was ruler over this entire planet father served him till his death. Darien and I were friends he would accompany me to the moon kingdom on occasion he then fell in love with my sister and she fell in love with him they planed to be married when war broke out between the white moon and queen Beryl's kingdom killing them both. It wasn't long before Darien's father past on after that along with our father then the kingdom past way as if it were never there." _Sesshomaru said explaining to his younger brother.

"_You were a different person back then I wish I had known you back then it sounds like you were happy and had fiends." _Inuyasha said as he looked up at the sky with his brother.

"_Inuyasha I promise you that I will be the brother that you deserve I was angry at the world and blamed you for something that wasn't never your fault and I'm sorry for that and I know I don't deserve another chance but can you forgive me my brother." _Sesshomaru said and looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brought his gaze down and looked into his brothers eyes then held out his hand.

"_Sure why not." _Inuyasha said with a smile as his brother took his hand.

"_Hey Sesshomaru not that it's any of my business but what is it between you and that Amara girl?" _Inuyasha asked watching the smile fade from his brother's face.

"_You're right it isn't your concern." _Sesshomaru turned cold at the question.

"_You love her I knew it why else would you changed your attitude on me like that." _ Inuyasha smugly said those words and watched his brother closely out of the corner of his eye.

It was true he loved Amara but he also love Kagome his heart right now was conflicted he knew Kagome loved Inuyasha but did he love her and loving Amara was odd on its own knowing she probably didn't feel the same way about him so as it stood he was in a loose, loose situation when it came to love.

"_Inuyasha what are your feelings about Kagome? Do you love her like she loves you?" _Sesshomaru asked while Inuyasha stood there not knowing what to say.

"_What do you mean she loves me?" _Inuyasha was shocked his brother knew something like this. _"How so you know?" _

"_Well Inuyasha it's obvious the way she looks at you not to mention she told me the other night with out saying a word." _ He said Inuyasha remembered that night Kagome was acting weird then that next day she avoided Sesshomaru and himself.

_("What the heck did he say to her to cause that?") _He thought to himself.

"_What happened between you two?" _Inuyasha asked his bother and he was silent till.

"_I told her something that Serena made me realize and I thanked her for it." _ He said with a smile. _"Well my brother I'm turning in for now and to marrow is a new day with lots to do."_ Sesshomaru turned and went into the room they both shared wit him and Miroku. Inuyasha thought about what his brother said then an image flashed into his head of his brother kissing Kagome. _"No he wouldn't do that would he? Is he in love with Kagome? No he just admitted to me that he loves that Amara chick but then why was he acting so strange just now and why did he ask me how I felt about Kagome?" _ With these questions in his head Inuyasha turned in as well having nightmares about his Kagome and his brother together.

**Well here is chapter nine sorry every one that it's not that exciting but I promise it will in the next couple of chapters I'm not sure on where to go next with the story . I want to thank melgirl1778 for the idea of bringing in Darien now with these two new additions to the story I am so way off my track but I'll figure it out for my readers so tell me what you think or what you think should happen I'm open for ideas well till chapter ten every one bye now…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The confrontation **

The next day the all started out looking for Naraku and Galaxia who now had Serena in there possession.

At Naraku's Castle:

"_How are you today my princess?" _ Naraku asked the Silver haired woman before him.

"_I'm fine Naraku." _Serena said to Naraku. Looking across the room at Galaxia who did not like the fact that the person who she longed to destroy was now on the same side as she but she thought it could work out for her benefit. What she didn't know was Naraku planed on disposing of her very soon.

Naraku watched Galaxia leave the room. When she was finally gone he inched closer to Serena putting his hands on her cheeks.

"_You know you and I could rule this world together nothing would be able to stand in our way not even those so called friends of yours." _Naraku said stroking her neck line.

"_Yes well I want to just be left alone for the moment if that's alright with you Naraku. And yes I have thought about it and your right we would be unstoppable." _Serena said walking out the door and away from his touch.

After turning a corner away from the sight of Naraku Serena fell to the floor in pain holding her head a bright light came from with in her flying out a near by window.

"_What was that?" _She asked out loud to herself.

The light made it across the forest to those that were looking for Serena Sailor Cosmos had left Serena's body now looking for those that would help Serena return to her normal self she followed the pulsation of the pure silver crystal.

"_Hey every one what is that?" _Rennie said pointing at the sky.

They all stopped watching the light hover about them then it floated right in front of them.

"_What is it Miroku? What does it want?" _Sango asked the monk.

He studied it then the light grew in size taking on the form of a person then the light disappeared leaving a girl that looked like Serena.

"_You all are Serena's Friends am I right? I am Sailor Cosmos." _ Cosmos said introducing herself.

"_You left Serena's body?" _Kagome said.

"_Yes she is no longer the light of hope her purity has been tainted by an evil a strong evil. I could no longer stay." _Cosmos said with no feeling in her eyes or face.

"_So you just left her. And you call your self a Sailor Solder?" _ Amara said to the girl standing before them all.

"_What has happened was not suppose to happen the future has now changed for the worse." _Sailor Cosmos said hanging her head.

"_What are you Talking about I'm still here which means there is still time left to get Serena back." _Rennie blurted out which every one looked at here.

"_If you think there is still time I will take you to her." _Cosmos said to every one.

She then lead the way as every one followed as quickly as possible they then came upon a Castle with a darkness to it.

"_So this is Naraku's castle? Finally we can end this." _Inuyasha said.

Naraku then made his appearance.

_  
"Well it was so nice of you all to come and visit I've been expecting you all." _ Naraku said with a smile on his face. _"Ah Endyumion I see you have made your way here although your efforts to get her back are futile your Serena is now mine." _Naraku said with a laugh.

"_Is that a challenge Naraku?!" _With those words Darien's Prince Wardrobe appeared.

"_Ha your Father was no match for me what makes you think you can defeat me." _Naraku said to Darien.

"_Enough!" _Came a voice then floated down in front of Naraku was Serena. _"They are not worth are time. Besides they will have to go through me to get to you and I know they won't do that and the only was they can do that is if they them selves have a silver crystal." _ Serena said to Naraku.

"_Rennie now!" _Darien yelled.

"_Silver Crystal power!!" _Rennie screamed transforming the power from the crystal was almost over powering Serena.

"_I hope this works" _Kagome said.

Out of now where Serena used her power against Rennie.

"_You honestly think this girl can beat me." _ Serena yelled at them.

"_Serena please come back to us please Remember who I am!" _Rennie Yelled At Serena.

Sesshomaru stepped up to interfere when Darien held out his hand in front of him.

It was then Naraku called Galaxia to the plate Galaxia's power went flying towards Rennie knocking her to the ground.

"_Now I'll finish you all!" _Galaxia said entering the game. Just then Sesshomaru took her on.

"_I'll take care of this little brat." _Naraku said almost striking Rennie. Darien blocked his strike.

"_Some one get Rennie out of here now!" _He yelled out.

Miroku jumped in to save her while Inuyasha helped Darien with Naraku Amara transformed and helped Sesshomaru with Galaxia the others tried to wake Rennie up.

Then Sailor Cosmos appeared in front of Serena.

"_Is this what you want Serena to destroy all that love and care about? The man you love wit hall your heart your own daughter is over there unconscious because of what your doing right now you have the power to fight this evil you have proven that in the past what is different now." _Cosmos talked to her.

Serena just stared at her surroundings. _"I have sacrificed more than enough for the world and now I wish to be alone." _ She said as she started to walk away. _"I never wanted to be their princess in the first place one of them can have the job." _ She was almost in the castle doors when Cosmos made a last minute decision she again was a light and poured herself into Rennie's body waking her up immediately then with that Rennie transformed she was now a full grown adult and looked like Sailor Cosmos.

"_You left me no choice Serena!" _Cosmos Said standing up. _"I can't believe you didn't know who I was all this time. I tried to help you. Rennie would never have fought against you but I will." _ She said to Serena as the others stopped what they were doing even Naraku was distracted giving Inuyasha the perfect opportunity he took a swipe at Naraku releasing the jewel shards he held in his possession he quickly grabbed them and tossed them to Kagome who put them with the rest making the jewel whole once more.

"_Kagome make a wish quick!" _Inuyasha said to her.

"_No you wouldn't?" _Naraku said taking a slice at Darien wounding him.

"_That's right Kagome can wish that none of this ever happened." _Cosmos said out loud.

"_So Serena its up to you, you have to make a choice." _Cosmos shouted at Serena then Galaxia injured Amara going in for the kill Serena saw this and with her power interfered saving Amara, leaving everyone stunned.

"_What are you doing?" _Galaxia questioned then charged her which was not smart on her part with out hesitation Serena destroyed Galaxia. The person that felt the good in her before and spared her just wasted her every one's eyes went wide.

"_You all don't know what and who you now are dealing with." _Naraku spouted to them all. _"I told you all before that she's now mine and will do what I ask. Serena destroy them all." _Naraku demanded.

Every one was now back in one group except one person Sesshomaru was missing just as Serena was going to strike Sesshomaru got behind her and put his arms around as tightly as he could. Mean while Kagome had thought about her wish and just couldn't do it she had to think about every one involved here but every one had forgotten all about her and her choice. Now every one was concentrating on Serena and so Naraku could not interfere Kagome along with Miroku put up a barrier around him.

**Alright all here is chapter Ten I hope you enjoy and I hope no one is confused if you all have questions please ask and tell me what you honestly think things are winding down here now that Galaxia is gone but what to do next I don't know well till next chapie bye now… oh yes please review I only got two for the last chapter and I need those reviews peoples….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Serena is she really herself?**

"_You think you can hold me Sesshomaru don't make me laugh. You know the power I possess." _Serena said to him.

"_Yes I know the power you hold I also care for dearly you have no idea what loosing you did to me before I will not loose you again do you hear me." _Sesshomaru said to her in a calm voice close to her ear.

"_So you would risk death for me as every one else then?" _She spoke.

"_Yes just as our mother did she would be disappointed in you right now to see you become the evil she died fighting against. You were the one that was supposed to bring peace to this world to end all the fighting and you giving to this demon Naraku."_

Sesshomaru said still holding Serena lovingly.

Darien went to get up holing his side where Naraku had sliced into him. Kagome rushed to help him up along with Sango. Cosmos still there waiting to do what she must knowing who she was, was now revealed to every one.

"_Sesshomaru is crazy what does he think he's doing she'll kill him." _Inuyasha said.

"_Not necessarily Inuyasha it's a sign that she hasn't done it yet he's getting through to her look at eyes her facial expressions." _Miroku pointed out.

"_Serena listen to Sesshomaru." _ Kagome shouted to her. _"Naraku is using you, he tapped something deep down inside of you causing you to become this way. Remember our conversation I understand not wanting the responsibly that I have but I do it to keep demons like Naraku from destroying everything. Serena you have worked to hard to keep this planet safe from monsters and people that would want to destroy this world please don't throw it all away!" _Kagome continued.

"_You honestly think Naraku is controlling me that's funny right there no one can control me I'm to powerful for the likes of him to control." _Serena said as she sent a wave of power shooting through out Sesshomaru's body leaving him lying on the ground she walked towards Kagome and looked her in the eyes. _"You do understand don't you?"_

She said falling to her knees. _"Then please help me." _ The tears fell from her eyes Kagome touched her shoulders and the two began to glow Kagome's glow was purple while Serena's was pink the Shikon jewel and the silver crystal were working together but something wasn't right and Cosmos knew it and walked over and joined them using her crystal as well. Sesshomaru got up slowly watching what was going on Inuyasha helping him knowing that his sister would be back to normal soon it would take a while for Kagome to purify the silver crystal again. Inuyasha looked on his Kagome with worry as did Sesshomaru. Naraku broke the barrier that held him for only Miroku was holding it up now Naraku stretched out a vine like tentacle before any one could do a thing and pushed Kagome and Cosmos away from Serena Cosmos for disappeared leaving only Rennie lying on the ground which Darien ran to and Inuyasha ran to Kagome.

"_I told you Serena is mine!" _He shouted at them.

Naraku had broken the purity link no one knew what to expect out of Serena now Serena got up opened her eyes to see Naraku and she smiled at him then her eyes looked to Darien and then to Rennie her heart sank that was he daughter and she was lying there lifeless she then looked back at Naraku.

"_Naraku you should have left her alone." _Serena said with fire in her eyes which didn't seem to phase Naraku one bit.

"_She should have stayed out of it then." _Naraku said to her getting ready for her wrath.

Serena looked at her brother Sesshomaru then at Inuyasha this was their enemy it wouldn't be right to take away there victory after fighting this long.

"_Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! I leave him for you to destroy." _She said to them then kneeling down to Rennie. Both brothers smiled at one another realizing that Serena was going to make there Swords strong enough to defeat Naraku once and for all. They drew there swords then the battle began. Mean while Serena attended to Rennie not letting any one know that she was still fighting with the evil still wanting out.

Rennie then opened her eyes after getting her far away form the battle and out of harms way, Serena got up to walk away from the group. Darien hugged her from behind and said.

"_Stay with me Serena, please don't go back out there. I can't loose you again."_

Serena pulled away and turned to look at him. _"You will never loose me Darien." _She looked at Kagome. _"Kagome are you alright?" _

"_Yes I'm fine weak but fine. What about you are you feeling alright?" _Kagome asked.

The look on Serena's face said it all Kagome knew she was still fighting herself and that's why she wanted to return to the battle to confront Naraku for doing this to her to her friends and to her family Kagome nodded as the okay to go.

"_Serena wait you can't!" _Darien yelled to her.

"_Darien she has to do this please don't try and stop her. You all know the risks of this life right?" _Kagome said to him and he nodded in responds watching his princess walk out to a battle.

When Serena walked out form the trees the two brothers looked tired even Sesshomaru was on one knee.

"_So Serena you decided to join in after all it would appear." _Naraku blurted out.

"_I thought it over Naraku I decided to end your life myself seeing you almost ended my daughter's life not to mention almost taking away my own." _Serena said to Naraku.

"_My dearest Serena we could have been so evil together." _ He said to her curling his lips.

**Well every one I know it's short probably the shortest chapter yet but any whoo I cut it off here because I wanted twelve chapters not eleven so I hope chapter twelve will make up for this short one so please tell me what you think and leave a review thank bye now…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright every one I must say that I am so sorry for the delay I wanted to take my time on these last two chapters there will be thirteen in all I don't normally do uneven numbers but hey posting this apology it will be like I got fourteen chapters I originally only wanted to have twelve but I decided I could get another one out of it.**

**As I'm coming to a close on this story I find that I want to take my time it's just that I want to get the right ending the one I want to have not one that I'm like oh I should have done it this way or that way or I should have had this or that happen instead I have really, really been putting a lot of thought into the last few chapters and I hope every one enjoys them, another reason this is talking longer is there was a change in schedules around my house hold not to mention I have been busy on my own it's strange I can only really write at night and I haven't been able to do so till tonight so well here is my apology along with a chapter to follow bye now… oh and I really need the reviews the lack of wont keep me from finishing but I will tell you they help encourage me which I need a lot of right now I've been pretty down lately so I would appreciate any encouragement that's out there so again bye now…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Decision **

"_Yes I suppose we could have Naraku, but as you can see that is not going to happen." _ Serena said to Naraku.

"_So you wish to destroy me is that it. May I suggest that this is just between the two of us then?" _Naraku said while devising a plan in order to kill her.

Serena looked behind her Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were ready to strike at any moment.

"_As you wish Naraku!" _ Serena stated as she put up a barrier that no one could break into.

"_Is she crazy Sesshomaru?" _Inuyasha asked his older brother. The others all came running. Sesshomaru just looked towards his sister with her back to every one.

"_One on one" _Naraku said with a smirk.

"_Yes Naraku one on one. You were the one who started this web of tragedy playing with people's hearts and emotions not to mention there lives and now it will end at my hand."_

Serena stated to the evil that stood before her. Then with a smirk Naraku spoke.

"_You think that you are going to defeat me when your brother Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha and his friends haven't defeated me yet. You make me laugh princess." _

Naraku said too her as he sent a tentacle from his arm.

"_Serena!!!" _Amara yelled as she pounded on the barrier.

In a flash Serena was gone and out of sight then landing as a sailor solider she sliced Naraku's tentacle that tried to end her life just now.

"_You're faster than what I thought you were." _Naraku said to her grinning.

"_That's the problem with every one they think they know me so well but they don't now let's end this." _Serena voiced to Naraku. It was then she held her scepter turning it into a sword that glowed with the power of the silver crystal.

The others out side watched knowing that is all they could do neither Kagome or Miroku could break the barrier. The battle seemed to go on for hours then it happened Naraku got the upper hand throwing her against the barrier screaming in pain.

"_Serena!!!" _every one screamed at her seeing Naraku grinning and getting closer to her for the kill. Rennie fell to her knees next to Serena that had fallen.

"_Get up mama please you have to get up now!!" _Rennie yelled at Serena to get up.

"_Ah Serena I didn't know she was your daughter?" _ Naraku said to Serena as he picked her up grinning that he had the victory then Serena's eyes opened her trusting the sword into his stomach his eyes widening.

"_No one threatens my family Naraku." _ Serena said as she was dropped she watched him back away then fall to the ground she stood up and was going to retrieve he sword when she realized he wasn't dead yet and watched him stand up laughing.

"_I told you that you couldn't kill me." _ Naraku said with a laugh.

Serena then knew that she had no choice in what she had to do next. A light surrounded her Naraku wondering what she was about to do when the light was gone there before him stood Neo Queen Serenity. When she opened her eyes she then spoke.

"_If this is the only way that I can defeat you Naraku then so be it."_

Amara looked at Darien. _"She can't do that not here not now what is she thinking she'll destroy us all!" _ Amara said leaving every one looking at her.

"_What is she going to do?" _ Sango asked.

"_She's going to release all her power to destroy Naraku." _ Darien replied to her question.

"_Hmm that is why she put up the barrier it wasn't so we couldn't help her but to protect us from what she had planned this whole time." _ Sesshomaru spoke to them.

"_But if she had this planed then why didn't she just kill him like this off from the start."_

Inuyasha spoke to his brother.

Every one was shocked at knowing this sudden truth. Could it be that there Serena planned on right out killing him then why would it seem that she was about to loose to him this part didn't make sense to a select few around watching what was happening inside the barrier.

Serenity was standing there with the crystal held out in front of her it was glowing pink then with an outer glow of a clear silver glow.

"_Die Naraku!" _she said as a beam of light flew at him. Naraku in turn put up his own barrier which she was not excepting she held her position till her power seemed as if were going to break his barrier it was the Naraku took advantage of her striking her at the side she barely escaped his attack it was clear she would now have no choice in releasing the entirety of her power she never once faltered in falling to the ground she stood tall and proud the whole time she was not going to leave this fight till it was over she would finish this for her brother for all those that have been hurt by this monster he even threatened her own. She smiled at Naraku then closed her eyes mentally preparing saying her good bye's to all she cared for and apologizing to them and hoped that they would understand in her decision she was a peace. Naraku then took his chance then her eyes opened she turned her head with a tears streaming down her face again closing her eyes.

"_I'm sorry" _were her last words when Naraku pierced straight through her in him doing this a light enveloped the entire barrier with so much power that the barrier busted open throwing every one back.

When the light faded and the dust cleared all that was left was the silver crystal the glow was gone the brightness that gave it its power was gone it was Sesshomaru that picked it up in his hand then looked around Darien walked up beside him.

"_She's gone isn't she?" _Darien asked him Sesshomaru closed his eyes as closed his hand around the crystal that claimed his sister's life.

"_Sesshomaru this was Naraku's fault not the crystals." _Darien said to him as there eyes locked it was then they both heard a scream they turned to see Rennie she was disappearing this was making it a final thing that Serena was really Dead this time and nothing was going to bring her back.

It was days later Darien and Amara were still around not wanting to believe that their princess was gone their future was now gone they spent most of the time moping around they didn't want to go back to face every one right away.

Sesshomaru was still around he to was dealing with this very hard.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw him down bye the river while out walking they went up to him Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru.

"_So Sesshomaru how you doing?" _ He asked his brother concerned he saw that he was still holding the crystal in his had.

Sesshomaru looked in his direction sadness in his eyes staying silent.

"_Hey Sesshomaru I want you to know that I am really sorry about your sister she didn't deserve to die like that." _ Inuyasha spoke Kagome was shocked along with Sesshomaru.

"_No she didn't." _ Sesshomaru spoke.

"_Sesshomaru don't you find it odd that your able to hold the crystal?" _ The question blurted out of Kagome's mouth.

"_I had not thought about it Kagome." _ He spoke to her.

"_Look I have given this a lot of thought Sesshomaru I still have the Shikon jewel and I can still make a wish, I can wish her back." _ Kagome said to him not looking at him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at Sesshomaru. _("Why would she offer that to him?")_

He wondered then Sesshomaru walking in front of Kagome.

"_Tell me Kagome what was the real reason she did what she did?" _ The words had escaped his mouth wanting the answer he had been seeking. _"I know that you know you were able to see and feel parts from her soul please tell me." _ He said with pleading eyes.

_("Wow did Sesshomaru just say please?") _ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"_I don't think that you really want to know that?" _ She replied to him.

"_Don't tell me you really could Kagome?" _ Inuyasha asked her in disbelief.

"_But I'll tell you… She chose that way because one she was still warring with in herself and she wanted it to end. She also knew deep down it was the only way Naraku would be destroyed once and for all she wanted to do it for you Sesshomaru if it were not for him you and Inuyasha would have been the brothers you should have been." _ As she said those last words the two looked at her Inuyasha not remembering anything past when he was pinned to the tree fifty years ago.

"_If it were not for him Deceiving Inuyasha and Kikiyo fifty years ago you Sesshomaru would not have turned against him you had sent Jacken to get him to fight against the Cat tribe when Jacken returned to you and told you what happened that's when you feud began with one another." _ With that Kagome left the two standing there she wanted to get away from them both and clear her head as she spoke the words it was like she could see what had happened and didn't wish to get rid of the images.

The brothers watched her walk away both worried about her she looked pale.

"_I regret my question now." _ Sesshomaru said still watching her walk away.

"_What the heck is wrong with you any way?" _ Inuyasha yelled at him.

"_Serena wasn't the only one suffering Kagome was to and every one was blind to that fact she still suffers she saw everything that Naraku did to all those dear to her." _ Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha then walked away. _"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did Inuyasha." _ He said as he continued walking.

Another two days went bye for the group and Kagome still weighed the decision of making the wish to bring her back.

So how Inuyasha was spending time with Amara leaving Kagome open and free to spend time with Sesshomaru.

Sango, Kirara, Shippou and Miroku were walking back from another near by village when they came across who they thought to be Inuyasha and Kagome as they got closer they saw that who they thought was Inuyasha was bent down kissing Kagome they planned on giving the two a hard time then they realized it wasn't Inuyasha but Sesshomaru they stood there in utter shock they then witnessed Kagome pull away in embracement she turned away.

"_I know you love my brother don't you?" _ Sesshomaru asked her as the others were now hiding themselves not knowing how to deal with this information.

**Well here is chapter twelve I decided that I could get another chapter out of this story so I hope you enjoyed this one if so you know what to do leave that review and it shouldn't take as long for me to finish this story up well catch you all later bye now…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Who loves who??**

Kagome just stood there her back to Sesshomaru not knowing what to say or do.

She had conflicting emotions about both of them she loved Inuyasha yes but now her heart was telling her to return Sesshomaru's feelings but another thought ran through her head now that the Shikon jewel was now together would she have to return to the present and if she did would she be able to come back or would she choose just to stay there never to return to her home her family all these questions swarmed her head as she stood there him awaiting some kind of answer. Then it came.

"_Yes I do, but you see I care for you as well and well…." _She paused and he walked up close to her turning her around seeing the confusion written all over her face.

"_Tell me what is bothering you it's not just this love issue." _ He said stroking her cheek lovingly.

"_Well now that the jewel is whole again… I don't know if I can stay here if I did go home I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to come back but if I don't go back I'll miss my family how can I just not go back?" _ Kagome was almost in tears no one had put this to thought before when Kagome said these words a reality hit everyone a reality they didn't want to face.

"_Kagome I'm sorry I didn't know how you would feel I just assumed that you would stay seeing that you're happy here." _ Sesshomaru said with such love in his voice for the girl as a tear fell from her eye and he wiped it away as another fell from the other eye.

"_Please don't cry my Kagome it doesn't suit you. I'm sure you will make the right decision I trust you to do that." _ As Sesshomaru said these words to her a memory of her mother flashed in her mind she had told her almost the exact same thing then he bent down and his lips touched hers not lasting long but long enough to gat a gasp out of those hiding in the bushes not far from them making Kagome jump interrupting the warm heavenly kiss they were both sharing at the moment. The two looked around not seeing any one around. Oh how Sesshomaru wanted her, wanted her to say that she would stay and say that she would indeed be his mate but Inuyasha stood in the way and he knew that he cared for her he knew how much his brother loved her but he couldn't help but wander if he only loved her because she resembled the priestess Kikiyo who was now dead. Would his brother ever betray her was his question he had to know. With this in thought he went off in search of his brother knowing he was with Amara.

Kagome was now walking back to the village the others that were hiding in the bushes came out when she was gone.

"_So what do we do? Do we tell Inuyasha?" _Sango asked the group.

"_I think we should just wait this out see what happens there is no need to stir up Inuyasha if there is no need to do so." _ Miroku said to them. _"I mean do we really want Inuyasha to go off on his brother right now they just became brothers again after fifty years at each others throats this would defiantly not be good for their relationship." _ He finished.

They then all walked back a different way then what Kagome took.

On the other side on the forest Amara and Inuyasha were in each others company Amara was sitting at a waters edge at a neat by water fall he wanted to show her to help cheer her up.

"_You know I brought you here to cheer you up not make you feel worse." _ Inuyasha spoke to her bringing her out of her trance she put her self in.

"_Sorry it's just that seeing the water reminds me of some one back home, my cousin Michelle sailor Neptune." _ She said to him.

"_I know your still blaming your self for Serena's death but there was nothing you or any one else could do she made her decision to do what she did." _ Inuyasha said watching her again looking into the water.

"_She's always been selfish only thinking of herself we could have all fought him together. I was right in challenging her for the throne when I did Michelle and I decided that she wasn't worthy to be our queen at one time she put one persons life before the entire worlds fate we just didn't understand her then and I just still don't understand her why would she do it why?" _ She said tears streaming down her face falling into the water.

"_Maybe she just wanted it all to end for her. You don't know what was going on in her head when she did what she did."_ Inuyasha said sitting down next to her. Amara looked up and into Inuyasha's eyes he then wiped a tear from her face all the while his brother was near bye tree watching things unfold.

Amara felt strange with Inuyasha and so did he with her as he wiped the tear it wasn't long till their faces were so close together then with out warning it happened the one thing no one would expect their lips were locked then a heated kiss erupted between the two this was all Sesshomaru needed to see he was now going to pursue Kagome with no remorse for he knew now that Inuyasha may love her but he now knew that the love his brother had for the priestess Kagome could be wavered and he would eventually break her heart with this sight he left but now he a choice would he tell Kagome what he saw or wait to see if his brother would give himself away.

The kiss grew and grew then Inuyasha broke it he didn't believe that, that kiss came from him to Amara of all people he couldn't believe that this person that he shared this kiss with wasn't his Kagome.

"_What's wrong didn't you enjoy that kiss we just shred?" _Amara asked.

"_It was wrong I love Kagome." _ He told her.

"_Well that was some kiss you gave me from a person that's in love with another person. Are you sure you love her or are you just trying to replace some one else with her. Love is a funny thing like that you know you think you love a person but in reality you don't you just like the persons company and you find that you cant see your life with out them because you have been through so much with one another." _ Amara said looking away from him. Inuyasha looked at her wondering how she knew so much about his situation.

This made him question his feelings for Kagome when he thought he was so sure. They then finally walked back to the village with and hour before sunset that evening was strange indeed Inuyasha was silent which almost never happened he didn't even pick on Shippou at meal time like he normally would. Kagome just kept looking at him then Sesshomaru. Amara just sat along a wall and acted her normal self.

Well here is chapter 13 yeah I'm finding chapters are coming easy for me now and I'm going to see how far I can go with this story but it wont be to much longer maybe one or two chapters left I'll have to see I know there is at least one more I mean I have to finish this thing right lol…. Hopefully I'll get the next one out to marrow night this one just came right out well bye now…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Revealing conversations **

The night continued on till all was asleep except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had wandered out side to talk with one another.

"_So Sesshomaru what did you and Kagome talk about earlier and don't try and say you weren't with her your sent is all over her." _ Inuyasha said to his brother.

"_I was not going to deny being with her and what we discussed is none of your concern. My question to you would be the same about Amara. Her sent is all over you so what is that you discussed in order for that to be Inuyasha." _Sesshomaru looked at his brother he could see the confusion on his face.

"_So you there today at the water fall then weren't you?" _ Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru awaiting his response.

"_Whether or not I was there will not change what you and she did there I will not tell Kagome if that is your wish Inuyasha but you cant hid things like this from the ones you love even if you know it will hurt them which is why I have something to tell you little brother…I…kissed Kagome Inuyasha…. I find it ironic that the two of us would fall for the same girl but what I don't understand is that you are now falling for Amara of all people." _ Sesshomaru looked straight into his brother's eyes letting him know that he was not afraid of him and that nothing was going to change his mind about Kagome.

"_So the vision I saw really did happen." _Inuyasha said calmly as he trailed off looking at the hut behind him.

"_You know there id a problem for the both of us here Inuyasha were both in love with women form another time did it ever accrue to you that neither Kagome nor Amara can stay here. The Shikon jewel is complete now Kagome is afraid of going home and not being able to come back but she doesn't want to just leave her family." _Sesshomaru said this to his brother and started to walk away to check on Rin.

"_Stop Sesshomaru that's what Kagome and you talked about isn't it? _Inuyasha yelled at his brother and watched his head nod then he continued on his way.

The next morning Darien was out walking alone when Kagome happened to come upon him Kagome asked if she could join him they ended up sitting together up against a tree they talked for an hour just about stupid things then it hit Darien that Kagome was some much like Serena she held a responsibility that she really didn't want she had the same personality about her as Serena did kind and caring never judging of others and she was so trusting.

"_You're just like her you know." _ Darien said with out thinking.

"_Just like her? What do you mean?" _Kagome said.

As they started to speak Inuyasha was walking bye and heard the two talking along with Sesshomaru who was on the opposite end of where Inuyasha was they both stopped to listen to the two having the conversation.

"_Sorry but its true you're like Serena Kagome. Your kind and caring and your happy you both smile in the same way not to mention you sacrifice for other peoples happiness you don't like to see others in pain or sad you try and do things to change that just like you did with me today am I right." _ Darien said this to her and watched her shock look on her face and he smiled she was an open book at that moment.

"_And I know right now while your trying to cheer me up you yourself are worried about your future and you have conflicting emotions about two men you care about very much." _ Darien continued to watch her she was dumb founded the prince was right and she didn't know what to say.

"_Alright then if you know all that then tell me what I should do?" _ Kagome said with an attitude

"_I can't do that Kagome only you can write your story no none else can do it but you._

_I'll tell you that when Serena and I learned what are future together was going to be it terrified us but we were told that we should live our lives the best that we know how and in doing so create our own future and as you can see that future is now gone it was written in stone things can be changed for the worst or for the best but it is up to us to make those choices. If you stay here Kagome you could have a wonderful life with the one you love or could go home to your family possibly move on with your life go to college and have a career but either one you choose to do will be your choice and no one else's and I have faith that you will make the right choice Kagome." _ Darien said those last words and her eyes went wide.

_("I don't believe it he said it to.") _Kagome thought to her self. ("Does this really mean that I'm to stay here and be with Sesshomaru or does it mean she should go and be with Inuyasha she knew that it was clear that she was to stay here in the past but with which one she had loved Inuyasha from the start she had stayed with him through out all the times he had run off with Kikiyo she thought back on that day that her mother spoke to her then an image popped into her head it was then she stood up.

"_Thank you Darien." _ She smiled at him then took off to the tree where this all began to think things out.

Darien Smiled as he watched her go. _"Glad I could help." _ He too got up. _"You two can come out now." _ He said as he was still looking in the direction Kagome took off into.

They both walked out.

"_Where did she go?" _ Sesshomaru asked looking at the prince.

"_Where do you think she went to think things out where her journey here began?"_ Darien looked at the two brothers.

"_This I none of my business but I will tell you Inuyasha you had your chance with Kikiyo and Naraku interfered with that it's only natural to want another chance with Kikiyo's reincarnation but like I said I believe you had your chance and that I think she should be with Sesshomaru." _Darien made his bold statement and started to walk away.

"_Amara and I will be leaving soon" _He then disappeared into the trees blending in as the earth it self.

Yes here is another chapter I hope to get another one out here tonight I know that they are short but I want to get chapters out for you all to read and review I think that next chapter will probably be the last one and I hope to make I long there is still a lot that needs to be said and done and Kagome must make her choice I honestly cant believe that I'm writing this fic. I'm having fun in doing so and I hope your all enjoying it to well hey I wanted to thank every one who had reviewed the helped a lot again thanks so much they lifted me up enough to get two chapters out in less than 24 hours well bye now…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fifteen**

**The Return **

Kagome stared at the tree of ages it had always been there in her life from the time she was born she thought long and hard going over that day she came back after seeing Kikiyo and Inuyasha she remembered the words she said to him when she came back that the only thing she had in common with Kikiyo was that they shared one thing the desire to be with him she agreed to always be by his side no matter what because she was in love with him she still was but could she really say good bye to him could she live her life with out Inuyasha. This was that question that played over and over in her head. Would she be happy being just his friend how would he react if after all they went through together that she would choose his brother the brother that tin times passed tried to kill her and Inuyasha? She took in the tree of ages one more time and the answer became clear in what had to be done she closed her eyes and pulled out the Shikon jewel.

"_I wish for Serena to Return like she was before Naraku darkened her heart bringing back the hope to this world that has been lost. And I wish that no matter what that Inuyasha and I will always be apart of each others lives." _ As she finished the last part of her wish the jewel rose in the air and glowed purple then out of the sky came a figure that landed in front of her. It was a girl with blond hair she looked around confused as to where she was.

"_Where am I?" _ She said as she looked around then saw Kagome standing there. "I know you, don't I?"

"_Serena is that really you it's me Kagome." _Kagome went to move closer to her.

"_What happened to me Kagome?" _ Serena said looking around her.

"_Well you see you died fighting Naraku don't you remember?" _Kagome asked her.

"_Sorry I don't remember." _ Serena closed her eyes trying to remember but couldn't.

Kagome took her hand then she opened her eyes.

"_Kagome how is it that I'm alive now?" _Serena asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"_Well you see I kinda…" _Kagome trailed off not wanting to answer her.

"_You used the Shikon to wish be back didn't you?" _ She dropped Kagome's hand in disbelief. _"Why did you do that Kagome!?" _Serena yelled at her.

"_Why not you have no idea what loosing you did to Sesshomaru Amara and Darien he not only lost you he lost Rennie to. Look I felt something happen to this world when you died Serena it was like the earth lost its hope."_

Serena watched her drop her head then embraced her into a hug. _"Thank you Kagome you made the most unselfish wish any one has ever wished you thought about the hope of the world and the happiness of Inuyasha."_

"_You know what I wished for?" _Kagome asked her.

"_Of course I do you wanted to be apart of Inuyasha's life forever am I right you only thought about his happiness Kagome you don't want him to be alone I'll tell you now your wish will come true but it's up to you in how it will come true. Whether your just friends or not._

They headed back to the village together every one was all together waiting for Kagome to return then they hear the most beautiful sound it was some one singing Darien looked up.

"_That's impossible it can't be." _Darien said out loud standing up.

"_Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.  
Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.  
He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moon beams  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.  
I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end."_

They all looked it really was Serena Darien Ran to her embracing her in a hug spinning her around tears in both of there eyes.

"_Serena how is this possible?" _ With those words all eyes fell on Kagome who was standing not far away with a weak smile on her face.

"_You made a wish didn't you?" _ Sesshomaru said walking up to her along with Inuyasha.

"_It was the only one that made sense to me to make._

Alright folks this will have to do and yes you have to wait one more chapter to find out which one Kagome is going to choose but before I write that chapter I want to know who you want her to end up with Sesshy or Inuyasha let me know oh yeah about the song well I love this song and I've had it stuck in my head so I put it in there well that's enough from me now I don't think I'm going to get any more chaps out till like next week I'm going out of town to marrow and wont be back till Saturday after noon I'll see how tiered I am Saturday night about getting the next one up well tootles bye now…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Happy Endings**

Two days went bye and every one was at the well ready to say there good bye's Inuyasha thinking Kagome made her decision to go home which upset Sesshomaru as well.

Serena hugged Sesshomaru with a smile.

"_Don't worry brother I will see you again soon I promise." _ She said this pulling away from him smiling so bright Sesshomaru had to smile back at her.

"_I don't see how that's possible if you go back to your time." _Sesshomaru said to her with sorrow in his voice.

"_Oh Sesshomaru believe me we'll be together sooner than what you think Kagome and I made sure of that no matter what both of us can and will always be connected to all of you for ever." _Serena said to them all.

"_What does she mean by that?" _Sesshomaru said turning and looking at Kagome.

"_I really don't know what she means bye that." _Kagome stated with them all looking at one another.

"_Look every one I decided that using my crystal and could insure that all of you could age slowly making so that we can be together in my time it a gift for Kagome's Selfless wish now it's time that we get going I'll see all of you soon bye every one." _They all turned to jump down the well all but Kagome she stopped.

"_Kagome what's wrong aren't you going home?" _Sango said stopping Inuyasha in his tracks turning to see that she was stalling.

"_No Sango I had decided to stay long before we all came here I told Serena and the others good bye last night." _ Kagome stated then looked at every one standing there in shock.

"_Why didn't you tell us that you decided to stay?" _Inuyasha said to her.

"_I want to surprise every one that's why. _Kagome said while smiling. _"Sesshomaru can I speak with you alone please?" _She asked him every one looking at them as they walked away.

"_Yes Kagome what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" _ Sesshomaru asked her.

"_I wanted to talk to you about…" _Kagome started then was interrupted bye his touch.

"_It's alright Kagome I know that you chose to stay for my brother and not me." _His eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her then gently caresses her neck line then lifted her chin and closed in on her lips one last time. Her lips were so warm against his lips and he wanted that moment to last forever but he knew who she had chosen.

"_Sesshomaru I'm sorry but I belong with your brother you see my journey began with him finding him pined to the sacred tree I don't believe that it was just by accident that I met him." _Kagome finished speaking to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled at her while she had her head down she did care about him that much was clear to him just by the way she kissed him he had always known where and with who she belonged deep down he knew he should apologize to her for confusing her this way.

"_Kagome look at me you should not feel sorry for the way you feel and I should apologize to you I was the one who came on to you remember." _ He said with a smile.

"_I was the one who wanted you to know how I felt how ever I do not regret in doing so I do regret in how it made you feel to know the truth. You know if it doesn't work out between you and my brother you know where to find me." _He said walking away from her in a calm manner with a smile on his face which was a common thing now a days.

He walked out of the woods to find his brother sulking he thought Kagome had chosen his brother instead of him.

"_Inuyasha I think you should go and talk with her now since it appears I'm not the reason that she chose to stay." _Sesshomaru said walking by his brother getting him out of his depressed state of mind. Inuyasha perked up his ears at his brothers words then got up to go talk to Kagome his heart pounding what was she going to say to him what would he say to her he thought to himself then he came through the trees there he saw the tree where they first met and she was standing there she looked so beautiful standing there beside the sacred tree where they first met. He slowly walked up to her not knowing what to say then Kagome broke the silence.

"_Inuyasha this is where we first met. Before you say anything I want you to listen to me. I wanted to tell you this along time ago but I didn't because of Kikiyo the time you were going to tell me you were never going to see me again and I was hurt in the same way I told my self I was never going to see you again but when I cam across the sacred tree in my time my mother made me realize that this tree had always been apart of my life it had always been there it was that moment I realized that me meeting you was no accident it was meant to happen so it was clear that I had to come back I had to be with you for you were always there even if I never knew it growing up I knew I had to apart of your life one way or another I didn't even care if you were to choose Kikiyo over me I had to be with you no matter what so right know Inuyasha I choose to stay here forever to be with you I want you to be happy I want you to laugh a lot and most of all Inuyasha I want you too live…" _ Kagome finished with a tear flowing from her face while she was still turned away from him.

"_Kagome…I… Kagome I want you to be my wife my mate I have for a while now but I wasn't sure on how you felt till now I thought you would want to go home that's why I never asked you I didn't want you to be torn between your family and me. _Inuyasha said looking at her the shocked look on her face told him that she didn't know what to say.

Then with out warning she turned to him then ran into him arms and he embraced her.

"_Inuyasha yes I will be your wife your mate it's all I have ever wanted." _She said crying into his shirt.

"_Kagome…" _ He whispered then he raised her chin and gently kissed her lips yes they both wanted this more than anything.

Now that ever thing was as it should be they all went back to the village to begin there lives together.

Years went bye Miroku and Sango finally made it official and got married and started a family along with Inuyasha and Kagome before they all knew it every one that lived around them was dieing off but they all seemed to stay the same then they found themselves in Kagome's future the one that was left behind so long ago another five years went bye and Serenity had assumed her throne and crystal Tokyo was born it wasn't long till they were all summoned to the castle where they all lived since that day although Amara and Sesshomaru never got together Rin how ever grew up and she had always had feelings for her lord then when she revealed them he could not refuse her for he to had developed feelings for the girl they too had started a family and Serena's last words came true they did all end up together in the end Serenity and Sesshomaru spent a lot of time together remembering things about there mother things that Serena had forgotten all of the children grew up together playing and having fun and they would all face future problems together as a family the family they were all meant to be….

_**The End **_

**Well every one this is the last chapter I got stuck how ever the ending is what I originally wrote with them all together if you have any questions please ask and I will answer to the best of my ability I hope no one got confuse I hope every one enjoyed this story I had more chapters than what I'm use to writing I had fun with it and I want to thank all that reviewed this story has been my most successful story yet again thanks so much and please tell me what you think it might just encourage me to write another story well bye now… till next fic….**


End file.
